Sugar Rush: Future Shock 2
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: When Jubileena has a special surprise for Swizzle, three mysterious strangers come to take Jubileena back to the future to help defeat Jubilee, who's returned. Sequel to Sugar Rush: The Upgrade.
1. A Look At The Past

**Chapter 1: A Look At The Past**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 11th 2108"_

 _Jubileena and Jubilee lunged toward each other and started beamsword fighting. Jubileena walked backwards and fought off Jubilee at the same time. Jubileena was soon boxed into a corner, and Jubilee began pushing Jubileena back with her beamsword while Jubileena held it back with her own._

 _"If you destroy me, then what's going happen to you?" Jubileena asked while trying to hold Jubilee back._

 _"Fool, don't you see? I already have a past, and the only thing that I have to do is get you out of the way and take over the arcade, destroying your friends in the process." Jubilee coldly replied to the trapped Jubileena._

 _Jubileena looked shocked at Jubilee's words, but then her fear turned to anger._

 _"No!" Jubileena shouted._

 _Jubileena then pushed forward and threw Jubilee onto a wall. Vanellope, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Sour Bill looked awestruck._

 _"Man, this is getting good." Candlehead said, eating popcorn._

 _Jubileena stood in the middle of the throne room._

 _"Back in the future, I promised my friends that I'll stop the horrible future from happening, and that means I'll keep myself from turning into you!" Jubileena shouted._

 _Jubileena held her beamsword up and started running toward Jubilee. But before she could hit Jubilee, Jubilee got up and kicked Jubileena back to where she started._

 _"You think that you have a choice? Your going to turn into me no matter what." Jubilee said coldly._

 _"Never!" Jubileena said._

 _Jubileena then slid between Jubilee's legs. Jubilee turned around angrily, but Jubileena wasn't behind her. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Jubileena in the air._

 _"Bet even you don't know this one." Jubileena said with a bold smile._

 _Jubileena then gave a karate kick and sent Jubilee into a wall, causing a bunch of boxes to fall on top of her. Another box fell on her head, knocking her out. Then one more fell, burying her except for her feet, which stuck out. Jubileena stood proudly and spun her beamsword around._

 _"Don't mess with Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena said._

 _Suddenly, there was the sound of an alarm clock going off._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 5th 2108"_

Jubileena yelped as she awoke from the sound of her alarm clock, which was shaped like a cherry. She turned off the alarm just as Citrusella walked into her bedroom to see what was wrong.

"Jubi? What's wrong?" Citrusella asked.

Jubileena sighed and got out of bed.

"Oh, Citrusella, you won't believe the dream I had." Jubileena replied.

"What was it?" Citrusella asked.

Jubileena smiled.

"Well, it was just a dream and I did manage to overcome that event. And we both know that there's no chance of 'You-Know-Who' ever coming back." Jubileena replied. She then started walking away and said "Well, I better get ready for today.".

* * *

Seven minutes later, Jubileena was showering in her bathroom.

 _"Hey there, folks! My name is Jubileena Bing-Bing. I'm just your average ordinary 9 year old. I live in the game Sugar Rush with my younger sister and recolor, Citrusella Flugpucker."_ Jubileena narrated.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jubileena was dressed in her normal attire and getting some breakfast for her and Citrusella.

 _"And not to mention I have my very best friends, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon Sodagard, Candace Aaron, Toxika, Damon Dumstruck, and Crepe Suezette, as well as some new characters that arrived in Sugar Rush in a recent upgrade. I also can't forget the greatest job in the world: being a racer and a super hero in the team Sugar Rush."_ Jubileena narrated.

* * *

Three minutes later, Jubileena and Citrusella were sitting at the kitchen table eating their food.

 _"And if you thought that my life couldn't get much better then that, you thought wrong! I once took a journey with my friends to test my limits and skills to save Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade from a boy named Licortwist Hothead."_ Jubileena narrated.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jubileena and Citrusella were walking out of their house.

 _"But we managed to defeat Licortwist and save the arcade from him. In fact, that's when me and the others on the team, except Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, got our powers."_ Jubileena narrated.

Jubileena got into the Cherriot, while Citrusella got into the Blueberriot, and the two of them drove off.

 _"But to tell you the truth, that wasn't the only dangerous and life threatening journey that I took, besides the past missions that me and the others did in order to help people. A while back, I was destined to become a bad villain... a REALLY bad villain. But I was able to visit that horrible future and see the evilness that I had brought upon, and I was able to keep that and my horrible future self from ever existing. But other then that, everything's as right as it should be_." Jubileena narrated.


	2. Jubileena And Swizzle

**Chapter 2: Jubileena And Swizzle**

Jubileena and Citrusella drove into Sugar Town and stopped at Sugar Rush Square, where Taffyta, Minty, Charlie, and Chip were. Since it was a Saturday, the arcade was closed, so there were no races going on at the moment in Sugar Rush.

"Hey, guys." Citrusella greeted.

"Hey, Jubileena and Citrusella." Charlie greeted.

Taffyta, Minty, and Chip also greeted Jubileena and Citrusella. After they did, Jubileena's cell phone started ringing. Jubileena excused herself, walked out of hearing range of Citrusella, Taffyta, Minty, Charlie, and Chip, and answered the phone.

"Hello there. Jubileena Bing-Bing speaking." Jubileena greeted.

As the person on the other end of the phone spoke, Jubileena got an excited smile.

"That's great! I'll be over to pick it up now." Jubileena said.

Jubileena hung up the phone and raised her hands in the air.

"Whoo! It's about time!" Jubileena cheered. She then got a lovingly look and said "This'll be perfect.".

Jubileena walked back over to Citrusella, Taffyta, Minty, Charlie, and Chip, and she told them that she had to leave to get something. The five of them told Jubileena goodbye, and Jubileena said goodbye and then started walking towards the Cherriot. However, before she reached it, Swizzle showed up. Jubileena walked over to him with a smile and waved nervously.

"Hi, Swizzle." Jubileena greeted nervously.

Swizzle smiled.

"Hey, Jubileena. Listen, there's something that I have to tell you." Swizzle greeted.

"There's something that I've got to tell you too." Jubileena said excitedly.

Swizzle was surprised.

"Really?" Swizzle asked.

"Can I go first?" Jubileena begged.

Swizzle nodded.

"Sure." Swizzle replied.

"Great!" Jubileena said. She cleared her throat and asked "So, Jubileena, how would you like to go with me to Captain K's Diner tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow? Why that particular day?" Swizzle asked with a confused look.

"Oh, no reason. I just thought that you might want to hang out." Jubileena replied.

Swizzle thought it over.

"Well, that does sound tempting. Plus, that's almost what I wanted to talk to you about." Swizzle said.

Jubileena's eyes brightened up.

"Really?" Jubileena asked.

Swizzle nodded and held out a piece of paper.

"I got this letter today from someone that I met four days ago in Corona." Swizzle replied.

Jubileena looked a little nervous, since she needed Swizzle to go to Captain K's Diner the next day for a specific reason.

"Uh... why don't you bring your friend to the diner tomorrow?" Jubileena asked.

Swizzle smiled.

"That's a great idea, Jubileena." Swizzle replied happily. He then turned around and said "Well, I guess I'll see you there tomorrow. Goodbye, Jubileena.".

Swizzle waved and then left. Jubileena got a longing smile as she waved.

"Yeah... see ya." Jubileena said sadly.


	3. The Surprise

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 6th 2108"_

The next morning at Jubileena and Citrusella's house, Jubileena was wearing a fancy red dress, and her hands were trembling as she held out a small purple box.

"Uh... listen... we've known each other for quite some time now, and I feel that... maybe we could..." Jubileena started saying nervously. She gulped as her hand began to tremble even more, and she stuttered "I was wondering... w-w-w... will you... m-m-m-marry me?".

Jubileena had a nervous look on her face as she trembled, waiting for an answer.

"No!" Candlehead replied.

Candlehead slapped Jubileena across the face. Once Jubileena got out of her daze, she glared at Candlehead.

"Candlehead!" Jubileena snapped.

Candlehead shrugged.

"I don't want to marry you, Jubileena. I'm just not ready for that type of commitment. And besides, I'm with Kandle, and we haven't even went that far yet." Candlehead said.

"I'm not marrying you, Candlehead, I'm marrying Swizzle." Jubileena explained.

Jubileena smiled and opened the box to see a small gold ring inside.

"Or... at least not yet." Jubileena said.

"Oh, so does that mean he said no when you asked?" Candlehead asked.

Jubileena closed the box.

"No, I didn't even ask him yet. I hadn't even thought that he might say 'no'." Jubileena replied.

Suddenly, a watch that Jubileena had on her arm beeped.

"Oh, my gosh! It's time for me to go pop the big question." Jubileena said.

Jubileena and Candlehead exited the house. Once outside, Jubileena got into the Cherriot and waved to Candlehead.

"Wish me luck, Candlehead!" Jubileena said.

Candlehead wished her good luck, and Jubileena drove away. As she drove down the road, Jubileena hummed a little tune. However, she failed to notice a glow on the side of the house as three mysterious figures appeared.

* * *

Sixteen minutes later, Jubileena reached Captain K's Diner and walked inside. She walked over to Captain Kaiser, who was reading a magazine.

"Hey, Kaiser! Today's the big day!" Jubileena greeted excitedly.

Captain Kaiser looked at her.

"And what would that be?" Captain Kaiser asked, confused.

"Today's the day that I finally pop the big question to Swizzle." Jubileena replied.

Captain Kaiser's eyes widened.

"You? Pop the big question?" Captain Kaiser asked.

Jubileena nodded and showed the box to Captain Kaiser.

"Yep. Swizzle's coming here in a few minutes, and he's bringing a friend with him." Jubileena replied. She then put the box back in her pocket, walked to the kitchen, and said "Well, I'm going to make some food before Swizzle arrives with his friend, so that way, we can eat while I give Swizzle the surprise of his life.".

Captain Kaiser nodded. But then someone entered the diner, and he got a surprised look when he saw who it was.

"Oh, I think your the one who's going to get the surprise of her life, Jubileena." Captain Kaiser said in shock.

Jubileena poked her head out of the kitchen window.

"What makes you say that?" Jubileena asked curiously.

Jubileena's smile immediately dropped to a shocked look when she saw Swizzle... along with someone else. With Swizzle was a girl that had tan skin, black hair that was rearranged into a braid, and dark green eyes, and she wore a dark green dress and black pumps.

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh..." Jubileena stuttered.

Jubileena fell back into the kitchen.

"Come on this way. There's one very special friend of mine that I want you to meet." Swizzle told the girl.

Swizzle and the girl walked over to Captain Kaiser.

"Hey, Kaiser. This is my friend, Roxanne. Has Jubileena shown up yet?" Swizzle asked.

Captain Kaiser pointed to the kitchen.

"She's in there. And she's just dying to meet Roxanne." Captain Kaiser replied sarcastically.

Before Swizzle could go in, Jubileena came out of the kitchen, but she now had an emotionless face on. Swizzle failed to notice it, and he walked over to her.

"Hey there, Jubileena. This is the friend that I wanted you to meet. This here's Roxanne." Swizzle introduced.

Roxanne shook Jubileena's hand.

"I'm glad to meet you, Jubileena. Swizzle's told me so much about you." Roxanne greeted.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Roxanne." Jubileena greeted with no emotion.

Jubileena grunted when Roxanne let go of her hand, which was nearly crushed by the other girl's firm grasp.

"Swizzle's told me nothing about you." Jubileena said with a glare.

Roxanne laughed as she walked away. Swizzle turned to Jubileena.

"Isn't she great?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah... just great." Jubileena replied with a glare.

Jubileena and Swizzle walked over to Roxanne, who was talking to all the customers that had come to the diner.

"I've been probably everywhere on Earth, The World Of Disney, and The World Of Nickelodeon, but nowhere like Sugar Rush. I can tell just by looking at it's wonderful people that this place is fantastic." Roxanne said.

Captain Kaiser and all of the customers, and even Swizzle, seemed flattered. However, Jubileena looked angry when she saw Swizzle smiling at Roxanne.

"Yeah, wonderful." Jubileena muttered. She then walked over to Roxanne and asked "Tell me, Roxanne, do you know how wonderful racing is?".

Roxanne laughed and gave a playful yet hard punch to Jubileena.

"Jubileena, is it? From what I've seen, kart racing just looks like a childish sport that only wimps do in their spare time." Roxanne replied.

Jubileena wobbled over to Swizzle, who laughed.

"Isn't she a hoot or what?" Swizzle asked.

Swizzle ran over to Roxanne, but Jubileena just growled angrily.

"Don't forget to mention how strong you are. You can even lift up a two ton weight while standing on one foot with one hand tied behind your back." Swizzle told Roxanne.

"Oh, can she? Well, is she a racer or a super hero also?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Swizzle and Roxanne turned to Jubileena.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Jubileena. Those are two things that I'm not. But why don't you be useful and go make me and Swizzle something to eat?" Roxanne asked, pretending to be amazed.

Jubileena angrily shook her fist.

"Oh... okay. I'll be HAPPY to make Swizzle some food. But since your so PERFECT, why don't YOU do it? That way you'll seem even more PERFECT and the whole WORLD will be as perfect as you!" Jubileena asked angrily.

Jubileena then screamed and ran into the kitchen, while everyone stared in confusion. Swizzle shook his head and turned to Roxanne.

"I'm sorry, Roxanne. I don't know what got into her. She's usually not like this." Swizzle apologized.

Roxanne smiled.

"Actually, I enjoyed her little outburst." Roxanne said.


	4. Jubileena And The Three Visitors

**Chapter 4: Jubileena And The Three Visitors**

Later at night, when it was closing time for Captain K's Diner, Jubileena was sitting in the freezer in the kitchen with the door open, and she was eating a tub of ice cream with a spoon. She had already eaten three tubs of the stuff.

"Humph, Roxanne... she thinks she's so cool, doesn't she?" Jubileena muttered as she aggressively ate a spoonful of ice cream.

Jubileena continued eating ice cream. As she did, Captain Kaiser entered the kitchen and saw her.

"Your still here, Jubileena? Why are you eating all of the ice cream and letting all the cold air into my restaurant?" Captain Kaiser asked in confusion.

Jubileena swallowed a spoonful of ice cream and turned to her friend.

"Kaiser, you gotta help me out here. I've been through so much... I need help!" Jubileena begged.

"What happen to you, Jubileena?" Captain Kaiser asked with a concerned look.

Jubileena angrily continued eating ice cream and talked with her mouth full.

"He forgot ALL about me, didn't he? Yeah, didn't he?" Jubileena asked angrily. She then stuffed her mouth with more ice cream and asked "Was Roxanne his friend throughout all these years? Was Roxanne the one who cared for him deeply all this time?"

Captain Kaiser began to get crept out by Jubileena's behavior, and he left with her not noticing. Jubileena bent a spoon in her fist and threw it aside.

"Did Roxanne do everything with him?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Jubileena licked the tub of ice cream, not caring of how messy she was getting.

"Does Roxanne have a crush on him?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Jubileena threw the empty tub of ice cream away and opened another one.

"I'm a super beautiful girl too, right?" Jubileena asked sadly.

Jubileena started licking the tub, but then she started to get dazed and dropped the tub, which rolled away on the floor.

"What's she got that I don't got?" Jubileena asked wearily.

Jubileena's eyes begin to droop and she burped lightly. It wasn't long until she passed out onto the floor of the freezer, now unconscious. But, from outside, she was being watched by three mysterious figures through the window.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 7th 2108"_

Everything was dark at first, since Jubileena was now asleep after eating all the ice cream in such a short period of time. While she was out, she heard a couple of voices.

"Is she dead?" a voice that sounded similar to Jubileea's voice, only younger sounding, asked.

"She might be. Did you see all that ice cream that she chugged?" another voice that sounded like Jubileena's voice, only slightly higher, replied.

Jubileena began to groan.

"Hey, she's waking up!" the first voice said.

Jubileena began to slowly open her eyes. She had a blurry vision, but she was able to see three figures looking over her. She groaned again while holding her head, revealing that she was now on the ground outside of Captain K's Diner with three shadows over her. When her vision became clear, she noticed that the figures were actually three young children that were staring at her.

Jubileena screamed in shock, which caused two of the children to scream, while the third one just widened his eyes and stayed silent. Jubileena backed away from them while still sitting on the ground.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Jubileena asked.

"Why, your right here with us outside!" the child with the younger sounding voice replied.

The child was a female that looked to be about 9 years old. She had pale skin, red hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a white shirt, a red jacket, a red skirt, and black boots.

"We found you fast asleep in the freezer, which is a completely stupid thing to do. Last time I took the challenge of sleeping in the cooler, I ended up sick in bed with pneumonia for three weeks." the girl explained, pulling a confused Jubileena close.

Jubileena chuckled nervously and pushed the girl off of her.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Jubileena said.

The girl with the younger sounding voice walked over and hugged Jubileena. She looked a bit like Jubileena, only she had slightly darker skin, red hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a white shirt, a dark blue jacket, a dark blue skirt, and black boots.

"Hi there. My name is Berry. Me and my sister, Cherry, are happy to see you." the girl greeted happily.

Jubileena nervously smiled and tried to pry herself out of Berry's arms.

"Well, I'd be happy to see you too... if I knew who you were." Jubileena said.

When she finally got free, Jubileena stood up and walked backwards.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Jubileena said.

When Jubileena turned around to get away, she nearly ran into the older child. The older child was a boy that had tan skin, dark green hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, and black boots.

"Uh... hi. What would your name be?" Jubileena asked nervously.

The boy just frowned at her and didn't say anything.

"Uh... don't you talk?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

Berry walked over to Jubileena.

"That's our big brother, Swiss. He doesn't talk much, but it was his idea for us to come here and meet you." Berry explained.

Jubileena smiled.

"Oh, kids, I'm glad you find it a pleasure to meet me. But I really feel like I should be getting home." Jubileena said.

Just as Jubileena was about to leave, Swiss whispered something into Cherry's ear, which made her smile and run over to Jubileena.

"Hey, wait up!" Cherry called out.

Jubileena stopped and turned to Cherry.

"My bother Swiss was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking us to a house where someone named Swizzle lives." Cherry explained.

Jubileena sighed and frowned.

"Aw, kids, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere. I just want to go home and try to get the memories from yesterday out of my mind." Jubileena said.

Swiss turned to Berry and started pushing her forward until Berry finally understood what to do. She jumped into Jubileena's arms before she could walk away.

"But, wait a minute! Please, Miss Jubileena! If you take us to where Swizzle lives, it'll make us ALL happy!" Berry pleaded.

Jubileena thought it over.

"Well... wait, how do you know my name?" Jubileena asked.

Berry started crying as she pulled on Jubileena's shirt.

"Oh, please, please, please, please, please!" Berry pleaded.

Jubileena became annoyed by Berry's actions.

"Alright! I'll take you all to see Swizzle's house!" Jubileena yelled.

Berry cheered, hopped onto the ground, and hugged Cherry, while Swiss walked over to them.

 _"Even though I don't know why three kids would want to go to Swizzle's house, I guess a short visit wouldn't hurt."_ Jubileena thought. She then ordered "Come this way.".

Cherry and Berry chuckled excitedly to each other and followed Jubileena, while Swiss still didn't say anything and followed the three girls with his hands in his pockets.


	5. The Time Machine

**Chapter 5: The Time Machine**

Jubileena, Cherry, Berry, and Swiss soon reached Swizzle's house, and they looked through a window from outside.

"I don't see Swizzle anywhere." Jubileena said. She then frowned angrily and said "And I definitely don't see Roxanne anywhere.".

"Ooh, it's so big! I want to see what's inside!" Berry said in awe as she stared.

Cherry smiled.

"Good idea!" Cherry said.

Jubileena frowned.

"But, guys, we aren't allowed in Swizzle's house while he's away." Jubileena argued.

Cherry gave a little punch to Jubileena.

"Don't be such a baby, Jubileena. We all have to go inside. Swiss says that's what we have to do." Cherry said.

Cherry, Berry, and Swiss then headed inside. Jubileena groaned and followed them.

 _"I never knew kids were this hard to deal with."_ Jubileena thought.

After entering the house, Cherry and Berry both had an amazed look.

"It's so pretty." Berry said with wide eyes.

"I know what you mean." Jubileena said as she stood next to Berry.

Swiss walked over to Adorabeezle's time machine, which she had given to Swizzle while she renovated her lab. Cherry noticed it and walked over to it.

"Whoa. That looks just like the one mom has down in the basement." Cherry muttered.

Jubileena and Berry walked over to Cherry, who pointed at the time machine.

"What's this thing?" Cherry asked.

Jubileena gasped and pulled Cherry and Berry away.

"Oh, you shouldn't touch this. This is a time machine! It leads to the future, where it holds a lot of dark and dangerous mysteries, just like the ones that I experienced a few months ago." Jubileena replied.

Swiss just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Well, I'm not one for dark mysteries. But, I just love dangerous mysteries. Let me have a go at it!" Cherry said.

Jubileena shook her head.

"Sorry, girls, but I swore to myself that I would keep anyone from experiencing the same unfortunate incident that I went through, and I'll do anything to keep that horrible future from ever happening again." Jubileena said.

But unknown to Jubileena, Swiss picked up the remote off the ground and pointed it at the time machine. He pushed a button, which made a time portal appear. The time machine started beeping and Cherry got sucked into the time portal, along with Berry.

"Cherry! Berry!" Jubileena screamed.

Jubileena eventually got sucked into the time portal as well. Swiss dropped the remote and ran into the time portal before it disappeared.


	6. Back To The Future

**Chapter 6: Back To The Future**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 5th 2128"_

In what looked like Sugar Rush, a time portal appeared in the back of a building. From out of the time portal came Jubileena, who fell flat on her face, followed by Swiss, who landed on Jubileena's back. When Swiss got off of her, Cherry landed on top of Jubileena.

"What a ride!" Cherry cheered with her fist in the air.

Berry fell out of the time portal and also landed on top of Jubileena.

"We made it." Berry said in relief.

Cherry and Berry looked around, feeling confused.

"Where's Jubileena?" Cherry asked in confusion.

They heard a muffling sound as they kept looking around.

"I feel like I hear her, but I don't see her anywhere." Cherry said as she looked around.

Cherry and Berry heard a cough and they looked at Swiss, who pointed down. The two girls looked down to see that they were on top of Jubileena. They got off of Jubileena and helped her up.

"Oh no! We're sorry, Miss Jubileena! Please forgive us!" Berry pleaded.

Jubileena weakly smiled.

"It's okay, guys. I didn't even feel anything." Jubileena said.

Cherry peaked out from behind the building, and she smiled.

"Hey, everyone! We're home!" Cherry announced.

Jubileena, Berry, and Swiss came out to look, and Jubileena noticed that Sugar Rush looked the same as it did back in 2108.

"So, wait, is this the..." Jubileena started to ask.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, Berry spoke up.

"Yep, this is the future!" Berry replied.

"But, I've been to the future before and it was never like this." Jubileena said in shock.

"Really? I've lived here a LONG time and it's always been like this." Berry said.

"Not unless you remember the Sugar Rush that we were just at." Cherry added.

Jubileena nodded.

"So, you guys live here?" Jubileena asked.

"Uh huh. Mommy says it's the best place to live ever." Berry replied with a loving smile.

Jubileena laughed.

"I agree with her one hundred percent." Jubileena said.

Swiss frowned and whispered something into Cherry's ear. Cherry got a disappointed look.

"Do we have to?" Cherry asked.

Swiss eyed her, and Cherry sighed.

"Alright." Cherry said. She walked over to Jubileena and said "Swiss thinks we should head to our house.".

Berry jumped into the air.

"Hooray! You'll love our house!" Berry said. She then started pulling on Jubileena's arm, and she shouted "Come on! Come on!".

Jubileena giggled.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind seeing where you live." Jubileena said.

"Well, come on already!" Berry shouted as she pulled Jubileena away.

"Don't you leave without me!" Cherry shouted.

Cherry ran off to follow them, along with Swiss. However, as the four kids ran down the street, they were unaware that there was a small camera with mechanical spider legs that was walking alongside the building wall and spying on them. The image was being broadcasted to an unknown location, where someone was sitting in a futuristic chair. She tapped her black gloved hand on the arm rest, and she saw the image of Jubileena, Cherry, Berry, and Swiss.

"Well, well, well. It looks like she's back for another visit." the girl said coldly.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 7th 2108"_

Meanwhile, back in Present Day Sugar Rush, Swizzle was in his house with Roxanne, and the two of them stared at the time machine, which was still turned on after Swiss activated it.

"Hmm... I wonder how Adorabeezle's time machine got turned on." Swizzle said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, this is quite a mystery." Roxanne said as she also stared at the time machine.

Swizzle's looked down at the ground, and his eyes widened as he saw a small puddle of red cherry juice.

 _"Huh?"_ Swizzle wondered.

Swizzle scooped it up with his hand and took a sniff of it.

"Acidic cherry juice. It could only mean one thing." Swizzle said.

"What would that be?" Roxanne asked.

"It has to be Jubileena. She's the only one who has something to do with cherries." Swizzle replied. He then got an angered look and said "First, she makes a fool of herself in public. And then, she sneaks into my house and runs away into the future.".

"That girl is definitely one troublemaker like you said. But there's only one thing to do." Roxanne said.

"What might that be?" Swizzle asked.

Roxanne pulled Swizzle close.

"We have to use that time machine and get her back." Roxanne replied.

"We? You mean us go into the future after Jubileena?" Swizzle asked.

"That's right. She could be in huge trouble wherever she is, and it's up to us two to bring her home." Roxanne replied.

Swizzle stepped back and got a determined look.

"Your absolutely right, Roxanne! We have to get Jubileena back before she does anything troublesome!" Swizzle said.

Roxanne smiled and turned to the time machine.

"Alright, let's go!" Roxanne said.

Swizzle held up his hands.

"Wait a minute, Roxanne. We'll be going alright, but I think it'd be best if we got some other help as well." Swizzle said.

Roxanne got a surprised look.

"Other help?" Roxanne asked.

Swizzle nodded and walked away.

"Of course. I know the perfect team that I can call for assistance." Swizzle replied.

When Swizzle left to call the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe for help, Roxanne secretly frowned in annoyance, since things didn't go her way.


	7. Future Swizzle

**Chapter 7: Future Swizzle**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 5th 2128"_

Back in Future Sugar Rush, Jubileena, Cherry, Berry, and Swiss were walking down a street in the future version of Sugar Town.

"Wow. Last time I came here to the future, I never wanted to come back here again. But now that I see the future is a wonderful place after all, I can't wait for it." Jubileena said as she continued to walk with the others.

"You don't have to. Later on, Berry and I can show you around. I can even perform a stunt to your liking." Cherry said.

Jubileena smiled.

"You like to live on the dangerous side, don't you?" Jubileena asked.

"Sure do. Mom thinks that I should take it easy with it all, but dad approves of it. And to be honest, I LOVE it!" Cherry replied.

Jubileena laughed.

"Well, I guess I can't..." Jubileena started to say.

But Jubileena was interrupted when something sped by her.

"Whoa, what was that?" Jubileena asked.

Berry smiled.

"He's here!" Berry replied.

Cherry got a determined look as she stood in place and the thing crashed into her. But it was actually a 9 year old boy that had pale skin, red hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a blue jacket, red pants, and black boots. Cherry smiled and she hugged the boy.

"Twitchy, you came!" Cherry said happily.

"I knew you would!" Berry cried as she joined in the hug.

"OfcourseIcame! Iwaswatingforyouallthistime!" Twitchy said at incredible speed.

Jubileena scratched her head in confusion.

"Uh... I didn't get that the first time. Can you repeat that, please?" Jubileena asked.

Twitchy spotted Jubileena, and he sped all around her as she stared at him.

"Whoisthisgirl? I'veneverseenherbefore! Whoisshe?" Twitchy rapidly asked.

"Uh... can you run that by me again?" Jubileena asked.

Cherry smiled and looked at Twitchy.

"This here's Jubileena. Me, Berry, and Swiss found her in the past." Cherry explained.

"The past, the past, the past? Thatcanonlymeanonething! One thing!" Twitchy said as he jumped up and down while twitching.

But before anyone could respond to whatever he asked, a laser suddenly shot at them, and they quickly yelped and ducked. Jubileena looked up and spotted a bulky robot holding a spear.

"I know that robot." Jubileena said in horror as she stood up.

Behind the robot that shot at them were six other robots. Cherry's eyes started to water, about to cry.

"They're going to eat us!" Berry cried.

"I knew robots would invade the world! I knew it!" Twitchy shouted as his right eye twitched.

"I knew it too!" Cherry shouted at Twitchy.

Jubileena intervened.

"Come on, guys! We've got get out of here!" Jubileena ordered.

Swiss grabbed Berry's hand, and the two of them started running away with the others. But as Jubileena, Cherry, Berry, Swiss, and Twitchy ran away from the robots while they fired at them, Jubileena accidentally tripped on a chocolate rock and fell on her face.

"Jubileena!" Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy shouted.

Jubileena shook as one of the robots was about to fire a beam at her. But then an energy blast hit the robot and blew it up into pieces. Jubileena looked at who it was that saved her, and she saw that it was the future Swizzle, who dressed the same as the past Swizzle, except he now wore a long blue coat, along with his normal Unicorn Pops helmet, blue pants, and blue and green boots.

"Future Swizzle." Jubileena said with big glowing eyes.

Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy all smiled happily, while Swiss just smirked. Future Swizzle fired three blasts of energy at three robots, and then he shot an energy at the fifth robot. Jubileena decided to help Future Swizzle, and she generated a cherry bomb and threw it at the last robot, which blew up.

 _"What are those Licorice robots doing here in the good future?"_ Jubileena wondered.

Future Swizzle wiped his hands and glared at the remains of the robots that were on the ground.

"That'll teach you to attack innocent children." Future Swizzle said angrily.

Jubileena walked over to Future Swizzle.

"Wow, Swizzle! You really saved us." Jubileena said happily.

Future Swizzle smiled and turned to Jubileena.

"Jubileena! I wondering where you..." Future Swizzle started to say.

However, Future Swizzle stopped and stared oddly at Jubileena when he noticed something about her. He continued staring at her until he noticed the kids standing in the back. He got an angered look and marched past Jubileena and went towards the kids.

"Uh... Swizzle?" Jubileena asked.

When Future Swizzle reached the kids, he put his hands on his hips.

"Do you four have an explanation for this?" Future Swizzle asked sternly.

Berry got on her knees.

"It wasn't my fault!" Berry replied frantically.

"Yeah. Swiss was the one who talked us into going to the past. Berry and I agreed because it sounded like fun." Cherry explained.

Future Swizzle glared at Swiss.

"Is that true?" Future Swizzle asked.

Swiss just shifted his brown eyes in one direction, looking guilty and not saying anything. Future Swizzle then looked angrily at Twitchy.

"And how long have YOU known about this?" Future Swizzle asked angrily.

"I just figured it out when they came back." Twitchy replied nervously.

Jubileena watched the whole conversation with confusion.

 _"Hmm... I wonder why Swizzle's so mad at them."_ Jubileena thought.

Future Swizzle looked at Cherry, Berry, and Swiss.

"You three are going to have a word with your mother when she gets back!" Future Swizzle said.

 _"Mother?"_ Jubileena wondered in shock.

Future Swizzle looked at Twitchy.

"And Twitchy, I'll deal with you later." Future Swizzle said.

"Yes, dad." Twitchy said nervously.

 _"Dad?"_ Jubileena wondered. She then asked "Swizzle, you mean your his father?".

Future Swizzle turned to Jubileena with a smile.

"Sorry, Jubileena. I know your from the past, but don't worry. We'll have you back soon." Future Swizzle replied.

Jubileena turned around and sighed.

"No thanks, Swizzle." Jubileena said sadly.

"No thanks? But you have to go back." Future Swizzle asked.

"I can't, Swizzle. The past holds nothing but pain and misery. It would be better for me... and everyone else... if I were to stay here." Jubileena replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Future Swizzle asked.

"GO ASK ROXANNE!" Jubileena replied angrily.

Jubileena then ran off.

"Jubileena, wait!" Future Swizzle called out.

But it was too late. Cherry, Berry, Swiss, and Twitchy looked at each other as they watched Jubileena run away. Future Swizzle turned to them with a disappointed look, and the four of them just gave him embarrassed grins.

"You four are grounded for three months." Future Swizzle said.


	8. Mother And Daughter Bonding

**Chapter 8: Mother And Daughter Bonding**

Over by the future version of Vanellope's castle, a large time portal appeared, and out of it came the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Roxanne. Candlehead laughed.

"That was fun. Let's do it again." Candlehead said happily.

"Nit-wit." Taffyta muttered. She then looked around and asked "Where are we anyway?".

Adorabeezle looked down at a screen that had the time period's information before looking back up at the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Roxanne.

"We've landed twenty years into the future. This has to be where Jubileena is." Adorabeezle replied.

"The future, eh?" Gloyd asked. He looked around and said "Well, since we're here, I wouldn't mind having a look around to see what awaits me.".

Swizzle and Citrusella sighed.

"We don't have time to look around. We have to find my older sister before she gets into trouble and messes up something around here." Citrusella said.

Roxanne nodded.

"She's right, guys. After all, you all were recruited specially for this mission. So, it's best to stick with the assignment that each of you were given." Roxanne said.

Vanellope nodded and signaled everyone to follow her.

"Come on! She could be anywhere." Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Roxanne ran off. However, they went past an ally with a dumpster in it. Sitting next to the dumpster was Jubileena, who wiped a tear out of her eyes.

"Miss Jubileena?" a voice asked.

Jubileena looked up to see Berry standing next to her.

"Oh, Berry, it's you." Jubileena said.

Berry sat down next to Jubileena.

"Swiss wonders why you cry so much. So... why DO you cry so much?" Berry asked.

Jubileena sighed sadly.

"Well... I don't normally cry so much, but... I've known Swizzle for a long time and he's always been my best friend. But, there are times when I secretly think that he could be the love of my life." Jubileena replied.

Berry nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." Berry said.

Jubileena raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" Jubileena asked.

Berry smiled.

"Yeah, Cherry and Twitchy are kind of like my best friends, and I love them. So, I guess that makes them the love of MY life." Berry replied.

Jubileena chuckled.

"Well, this is a bit different." Jubileena explained. She then sighed sadly again, pulled the small box out of her pocket, and said "I just never realized how impossible it was to win that love of my life, especially with Roxanne standing in my way.".

"Ooh. That Roxanne doesn't sound like a very nice girl." Berry said.

"You'd be surprised." Jubileena said. She opened the box to let Berry see the ring, and she said "If only Swizzle could see that.".

Berry stared at the ring with wide eyes.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Berry said.

Jubileena smiled.

"You really think so?" Jubileena asked.

Berry nodded.

"Uh huh. And daddy has one just like that. He said mommy gave it to him a long time ago." Berry replied.

Jubileena stared at the ring, a bit puzzled, and then she closed the box and put it back in her pocket.

"I guess your mom and I think a lot alike." Jubileena said.

Suddenly, a small metal ball dropped in front of them.

"Hey, someone dropped something!" Berry said.

Berry attempted to pick it up, but Jubileena stopped her before she could.

"I don't know, Berry. There's something suspicious about it." Jubileena said in uncertainty.

Suddenly, the ball opened up and let out a holographic screen.

"Wow, your right!" Berry said.

The screen turned on to show a picture of none other then Jubilee Darkheart, who still looked the same as she did the last time Jubileena saw her. Jubileena gasped and backed against the wall.

"Oh no. It can't be... it just can't be!" Jubileena said in shock.

 _"It is. Are you feeling scared a bit?"_ Jubilee asked coldly.

"N-N-No." Jubileena replied in a trembling voice. She then asked "But, how did you get back? What do you want?".

 _"Oh, I already have what I want. You."_ Jubilee replied.

"Me? But... you don't have me." Jubileena said.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow.

 _"Don't I?"_ Jubilee asked.

The screen changed to show an image that made Jubileena and Berry gasp in shock. Jubileena couldn't believe what she saw.

"She looks kind of like..." Jubileena started to say.

"No! She's got my... she's got my... she's got my mommy!" Berry cried as her eyes started to water.

"Mommy?" Jubileena asked in a surprised tone.

The screen switched back to Jubilee.

 _"That's right, Jubileena. I already have your future."_ Jubilee replied.

Jubileena saw Berry crying, and she suddenly stood up with a determined look and stared Jubilee in the face.

"Let Berry's mother go, Jubilee! It's me you want!" Jubileena sneered.

Jubilee laughed.

 _"Oh, don't you worry, Jubileena. Your the one I really want to destroy. So, I'll be coming for you soon."_ Jubilee said.

The screen shut off, and Jubileena saw the ball close up and give a small self-destruct. She turned to Berry, who was still crying, and she walked over to her.

"Hey, don't cry, Junior. It'll be alright." Jubileena said gently.

"But, Jubileena, she has my mommy." Berry said as she continued crying.

"Berry, I think I'm starting to understand that I'm your mother also. Just... from another time." Jubileena explained.

Berry gasped in shock and smiled.

"Really?" Berry asked.

Jubileena nodded.

"Yeah. And I promise that as your mom, I'll save your other mom from Jubilee Darkheart and fix everything back to the way it's supposed to be." Jubileena replied.

Berry smiled and hugged Jubileena.

"Oh, thank you, mommy!" Berry said.

"Sure thing, Berry. But where can we start now?" Jubileena asked as she hugged Berry back.

Berry let go of Jubileena.

"We can go to my house. Maybe my daddy or my brothers and sisters will know what to do." Berry replied.

Jubileena scratched her head.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Let's do it!" Jubileena said.


	9. No Help Necessary

**Chapter 9: No Help Necessary**

 _Note: Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to Agent BM, and Sally Winterpop belongs to Captain Kaiser._

* * *

Jubileena held Berry's hand as they walked out of the ally.

"Which way to your house from here?" Jubileena asked.

Berry tried to think.

"Uh… um... uh…" Berry stuttered.

"You… don't know where to go, do you?" Jubileena asked.

Berry shook her head.

"Usually Cherry and Twitchy lead the way home and I follow them." Berry replied.

Jubileena sighed sadly.

"I guess my future is doomed here as it was before." Jubileena said sadly.

But then, something landed in front of them, nearly hitting them. It was Cherry, who was driving a kart that looked like the Cherriot, except it was sleeker and almost metallic looking.

"Well, there you two are. Dad went out looking for you." Cherry said as she stepped out of the kart.

"Cherry, I need you take us to your house. We think that your mom might be in trouble. Your other mom anyway." Jubileena explained.

Cherry held her head.

"Oh no! We better head on home and come up with a strategy." Cherry said in shock.

Jubileena nodded.

"Do you think you can show us the way to your house?" Jubileena asked.

Cherry nodded.

"Yeah, I can!" Cherry replied.

Cherry pulled Jubileena and Berry into her kart.

"Wait a minute! Couldn't we just walk there?" Jubileena asked.

Cherry laughed.

"Walk? Walking is for safe people!" Cherry replied.

Cherry pushed a pedal on the kart with her foot, and the kart began to fly in the air. Jubileena shrieked a bit and held onto Cherry and Berry.

"I prefer to be more extreme!" Cherry explained.

Cherry pushed another pedal with her foot, and the kart took off at fast speed with Jubileena and Berry screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Roxanne were walking through Future Sugar Town, looking for Jubileena.

"We're wasting time. We haven't seen sight of Jubileena anywhere." Taffyta said angrily.

"We just need to keep searching. She's bound to show up anywhere." Swizzle said.

Just then, the kart with Jubileena, Cherry, and Berry zoomed right passed them, with Jubileena screaming in fear and Cherry cheering.

"What in the arcade was that?" Snowanna asked.

"It looked like a metal version of the Cherriot." Rancis replied.

Swizzle frowned.

"Hmm… I could have sworn that I saw Jubileena on that thing." Swizzle said.

"We better follow it, Swizzle. There's a chance that it might lead to her." Roxanne suggested.

"Great idea, Roxanne." Swizzle said. He began to fly ahead, and he said "Let's hurry and catch up to it.".

* * *

Cherry flew the kart through Future Sugar Rush.

"Do you know how to ride this thing?" Jubileena asked frantically.

"I sure do! I do this every other Monday!" Cherry replied.

"Look!" Berry shouted.

Berry pointed at something, and Jubileena and Cherry looked to see that they were about to crash into a candy truck. Jubileena and Berry screamed loudly, but Cherry pulled the kart up, having them safely fly over the truck. While Jubileena and Berry looked horrified, Cherry smiled.

"Whoo! We were almost road scrap back there!" Cherry cheered.

Jubileena frowned.

"This girl is trying to kill me." Jubileena muttered.

Soon, they were over the future version of Cherry Grove and they spotted Jubileena and Citrusella's house, only it was now expanded with extra rooms attached to it.

"I see our house from up here!" Berry said excitedly.

Jubileena stared at it and also recognized it.

"Hey, that's my house! Although... there's something different about it that I just can't point out." Jubileena said in shock.

Cherry nodded and lifted her foot.

"Come on, guys! Let's head in!" Cherry said.

"No, wait, Cherry! I don't think that's such a good..." Jubileena started to say.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, Cherry pushed down a pedal with her foot and the kart went flying towards the house with Jubileena screaming in panic.

"I'm having fun too!" Cherry shouted over Jubileena's screaming.

They crashed through the house and landed through the ceiling of a room. Jubileena was stuck in the wall, with Berry and the kart next to her, and she coughed from all of the dust.

"Uh oh. We broke the house." Berry said in panic.

Cherry had her head stuck in the wall, which was pink, and she tried pulling herself out. When she did, she landed on a small round table where a bunch of tea objects were. Cherry looked up to see a 9 year old boy and girl. The boy had pale skin, dark green hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a red shirt, a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, and black boots. The girl had tan skin, red hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a red jacket, dark blue pants, and black boots.

There were also another boy and two other girls with them. The other boy looked like Rancis, except he had black hair and slightly pinker cheeks, but he had Rancis's same facial shape and piercing blue eyes, and he wore a brown jacket, a black Star Wars shirt, a futuristic looking black watch, blue jeans, and black shoes. The other girl looked like Vanellope, except she had blonde hair, but she had Vanellope's same hair color and dark brown eyes, and she wore cherry earrings on her ears, a heart necklace around her neck, a heart bracelet around her left arm, a futuristic looking purple watch on her right arm, a blue jacket, a pink shirt, a brown skirt, and black boots. And the second girl had fair skin, long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and blue eyes, and she wore a light blue jacket, a white shirt, a dark blue skirt, plain blue leggings, and dark blue shoes that had white rims.

The first girl stood up and glared at Cherry.

"Cherry! I'm telling dad!" the girl shouted.

"You crashed through the ceiling again!" the first boy said angrily.

Cherry stood up on the table.

"I know! Wasn't it awesome, Elana, Daniel, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally?" Cherry asked.

Jubileena managed to get herself out of the wall, and she landed in a small chair that was in front of the table.

"Hey there. Who are you?" the second girl, Lucy, asked.

"And why do you look so familiar?" the first boy, Daniel, asked.

Jubileena stood up and faced the five kids.

"Well, my name is Jubileena, and I'm here to save Cherry and Berry's mom from a terrible fate. As for why I look familiar, well... I'm not entirely sure." Jubileena replied.

The third girl, Sally, glared at Jubileena.

"Well, whoever you are, you, Cherry, and Berry just ruined our tea party!" Sally said angrily.

The second boy, Kevin, and Daniel glanced at each other before turning to Jubileena.

"Actually, I was just forced to attend this by my sister." Daniel explained.

"So was I." Kevin added.

Jubileena looked at the first girl, Elana, Lucy, and Sally, and she frowned.

"Gee, we sure are sorry, girls." Jubileena apologized.

Berry got out of the wall and landed next to Jubileena.

"Uh huh." Berry said.

Cherry just stood there.

"Nah." Cherry said.

Jubileena elbowed Cherry.

"Come on, Cherry. Be nice and apologize." Jubileena said in a low tone.

Cherry sighed.

"I'm sorry." Cherry said. She then shifted her eyes away and whispered "Your just like mom.".

Elana sighed and smiled.

"That's okay." Elana said.

Sally nodded and held up a bottle that contained a glowing blue liquid inside.

"At least you didn't wreck this." Sally said in relief.

Jubileena stared at it.

"Hmm... that's some strange futuristic tea." Jubileena said.

Lucy giggled.

"That isn't tea, silly." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's our latest invention." Sally explained.

"It's called the High Inducing Energy Potion. We call it the Energy Potion for short." Elana explained.

Berry smiled in awe.

"Ooh, what does it do? Can I try it first?" Berry asked.

Sally held it out of Berry's reach.

"If anyone were to drink this, it would give them the energy to do anything." Sally explained.

"Even if that person didn't have any energy at all." Elana explained.

"Such as life energy." Lucy explained.

Jubileena stared at the drink in just as much excitement as Berry.

"That sounds like my kind of energy drink of the future. Do you mind if I have a bottle? Maybe I can use it while I'm racing." Jubileena asked.

Sally nodded and gave Jubileena the bottle.

"Sure. If it works on you, we can make a whole bunch." Sally replied.

Jubileena stuffed the potion into her pocket and smiled.

"Thank you." Jubileena said.

Jubileena, Cherry, and Berry walked out of the room. As they did, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally watched them leave.

"You know, the first girl kind of looks like..." Elana started to say.

"Mom." Daniel finished with a confused look.

* * *

Jubileena, Cherry, and Berry walked down the hallway that led from the room that they were just in.

"Who were those five kids anyway?" Jubileena replied.

"Oh, the blue haired boy and the redhead are my brother and sister, Daniel and Elana." Cherry replied.

"And the kids that look like Vanellope and Rancis are named Lucy and Kevin, and they're actually Vanellope and Rancis's kids. And the other girl is named Sally Winterpop, and she's the daughter of Adorabeezle and Kaiser." Berry replied.

"Daniel and Elana are also your siblings?" Jubileena asked in surprise.

"Uh huh!" Berry replied as she skipped away, with Cherry following her.

Jubileena stood there with a confused look on her face.

 _"Hmm... there are some things in this future that are interesting, yet so confusing."_ Jubileena thought. She then noticed that Cherry and Berry were no longer in front of her, and she thought _"Whoops. I better go find Cherry and Berry, and maybe even see what future improvements have come upon Berry Manor."_.

Jubileena took a step forward. But as she did, a door slammed open in her face and knocked her down to the ground. She groaned in pain and saw Swiss poke his head from behind the door. She sat up and smiled weakly.

"Oh, hey, Swiss. I didn't see you there." Jubileena greeted.

Swiss narrowed his eyes and stood there silently.

"So… I guess that since I'm Cherry and Berry's mom from the past and your their brother, I guess that makes me your mom too." Jubileena said nervously.

Jubileena laughed. Swiss rolled his eyes and slammed the door closed in her face. Jubileena got a confused look and knocked on the door.

"Okay, but I think that I should tell you that your mom has been captured by Jubilee Darkheart! She's my… evil future self, you know." Jubileena called out.

Swiss opened the door and stood there, not saying anything.

"But, you don't have to worry. I promised Berry that I'd fix everything, and I promise that I'll help you too." Jubileena said gently.

Swiss glared at Jubileena.

"I don't need your help." Swiss sneered.

Jubileena had a look of surprise, and Swiss used the opportunity to slam the door in her face again, but this time, Jubileena held it open.

"Wait, Swiss! I want to help you too!" Jubileena said as she held the door open.

Swiss continued to try to close the door.

"I told you… I'll handle this myself." Swiss said.

"But, if you really can handle this by yourself, then why did you bring me here?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena yelped as Swiss opened the door, causing her to fall to the ground in Swiss's room. Swiss crossed his arms and glared at Jubileena.

"You can watch Cherry, Berry, and the others. I'll defeat Jubilee on my own." Swiss replied.

"But, I've beaten Jubilee before. And I can do it again." Jubileena said.

Swiss walked out of his room.

"Yeah, right. You don't even understand what's going on." Swiss said in disbelief.

Jubileena stood up with a confused and sad look on her face.

 _"Gee, he's nothing like Cherry and Berry."_ Jubileena thought.


	10. Short Reunion

**Chapter 10: Short Reunion**

Later on, Jubileena was sitting in a chair in her future living room, with her future kids playing in front of her. Cherry was jumping on a small trampoline, while Berry was playing with a Sugar Rush playset with Twitchy. The future Citrusella, who looked the same as the past Citrusella, was also there. Upon finding her after talking to Swiss, Jubileena had told Future Citrusella everything that she had learned after arriving in Future Sugar Rush. Future Citrusella understood and said that she would help her sister in anyway possible.

"Monster attack!" Twitchy yelled.

Twitchy kicked the playset across the room, and Berry giggled in excitement. However, Jubileena didn't pay attention to the kids. Instead, she sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Gee, it was one thing defeating him once... but again?" Jubileena asked.

Future Citrusella sighed.

"Relax, Jubi. Just get yourself some help." Future Citrusella replied.

Jubileena raised an eyebrow.

"Help? I don't know. Where can I get help around here?" Jubileena asked.

Future Citrusella smirked.

"You know where." Future Citrusella replied.

Jubileena's eyes widened, and she looked at Future Citrusella.

"Are you sure? Is Sugar Rush still even active in this time?" Jubileena asked.

Future Citrusella nodded.

"Of course it is. We continue to protect people, and a lot has changed over the years. Vanellope and Rancis, Taffyta and Taffyel, Candlehead and Kandle, Snowanna and Charlie, Candi and Gloyd, Adorabeezle and Kaiser, Sticky and Cinndon, Sylvia and Jake, and even Licortwist and Creamy have all had kids over the past twenty years. Unfortunately, new villains have sprung up to fight us, but we've always taken care of them." Future Citrusella replied.

Jubileena smiled.

"Did me and Swizzle get together?" Jubileena asked.

Future Citrusella frowned.

"I'm not going to answer that. I don't want to ruin anything in the timeline." Future Citrusella replied.

Just then, banging was heard on the front door, which made everyone startled.

"What was that?" Cherry asked as she hopped off of her trampoline.

Jubileena gasped in shock like she knew the answer.

"Oh no... she's here." Jubileena replied in horror.

The banging got louder and the hinges started to come off the door. Future Citrusella scowled and electricity began to crackle in her hands.

"Well then, let's give Jubilee a good lesson." Future Citrusella sneered.

Berry wrapped her arms around Future Citrusella's body and held onto her.

"No, Aunt Citrusella. Don't do something that will hurt yourself." Berry said in a scared tone.

Future Citrusella sighed, had the electricity in her hands disappear, and wrapped her arms around Berry in a hug.

"Don't worry, Berry. I'll be fine." Future Citrusella said reassuringly.

Jubileena and Future Citrusella held onto Berry, and Cherry and Twitchy got close to them as well. The door finally broke down and Swizzle stood in the entryway, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Roxanne, who all came inside. Swizzle spotted Jubileena with Future Citrusella, Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy.

"Jubileena!" Swizzle greeted in relief.

Jubileena got out a surprised look.

"Swizzle?" Jubileena asked. She then noticed the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and she asked "Guys?".

Roxanne smiled and waved coolly.

"Hello, Jubileena." Roxanne greeted.

Jubileena got an angered look.

"Roxanne?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Swizzle went up to Jubileena and smiled.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Jubileena." Swizzle said.

"You have?" Jubileena asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we did. Swizzle and Roxanne got all of us to go to the future and find you." Sticky replied.

"They did?" Jubileena asked.

Sticky nodded.

"Yes. Roxanne was the one who tracked you down. We were all impressed, especially Swizzle." Sticky replied.

Jubileena frowned angrily.

"Oh, really?" Jubileena asked.

Berry smiled at Jubileena.

"That's what she said." Berry replied. She then got a confused look and asked "But, didn't you say that she wasn't a nice girl?".

"Berry." Jubileena replied angrily.

Swizzle frowned.

"Jubileena, we have to get you back home." Swizzle said.

Jubileena shook her head.

"No can do, Swizzle. I made a promise to Berry and I intend to keep it." Jubileena said.

"Well, you have no business in the future! We have to leave now before you cause any damage!" Swizzle snapped.

"There is already someone causing damage around here and it's not me! Well... technically it is me... but I'm the only one here who can stop her!" Jubileena shouted. She then crossed her arms and turned away from Swizzle, and she asked "Besides, why don't you take Roxanne back?".

"Why are you bringing Roxanne into the conversation?" Swizzle asked angrily.

"Because you think she's so great!" Jubileena replied angrily.

"I don't know what any of that has to do with anything!" Swizzle said angrily.

"I DON'T EITHER!" Jubileena yelled. She then stomped away, but then she turned back to Swizzle and shouted "And I am never going back! Not now, not ever!".

Jubileena then stormed off as everyone watched. Once she was gone, Taffyta scowled.

"What's up with her?" Taffyta asked.

Cherry turned to Swizzle.

"Mister Swizzle, can you go and bring her back for us?" Cherry asked.

Berry shivered in fright.

"Yeah, what if that mean scary girl in the mask gets her?" Berry asked.

Swizzle groaned in frustration and smacked his head.

"Alright, I'll go get her. And we're dragging her back home even if I have to levitate her there myself." Swizzle replied angrily.

Swizzle attempted to walk away. But before he could, Roxanne grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, Swizzle, why don't I go and get her?" Roxanne asked.

Swizzle frowned.

"You want to do it? Gee, I don't know. She acts sort of nutty when she's around you." Swizzle asked in uncertainty.

Roxanne continued to have a confident look.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Swizzle. I'm sure that once Jubileena and I have a chat, everything will be alright between us." Roxanne replied.

Swizzle smiled and nodded.

"Alright, if you think it'll work." Swizzle said.

Roxanne smiled slyly.

"Swell." Roxanne said.

Roxanne then walked away to find Jubileena. Once she was gone, Citrusella scoffed.

"Well, while she tries to get Jubi under control, I'm going to go explore the game." Citrusella announced.

Citrusella tried to make her way out of the house. But as she made her way to the door, she accidentally bumped into Future Citrusella, who had her back to her past self.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Citrusella apologized.

Future Citrusella turned around, and she and Citrusella locked eyes. For a moment, Citrusella and Future Citrusella stared at each other in bemusement, and then the both of them opened their mouths extremely wide and screamed high-pitched screams before fainting. Vanellope face palmed and turned to Minty.

"Minty, can you help me move Citrusella and her future self?" Vanellope asked.

Minty nodded, picked up Citrusella and Future Citrusella with her arms, and carried them into the living room, where she set them down on a couch. Vanellope and Minty made their way back to the others, and Vanellope about to speak when Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally showed up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daniel asked in confusion.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy turned around. All of them (except Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy) stared in shock, especially Vanellope and Rancis, who turned to each other.

"Rancis, am I thinking what your thinking?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis just nodded, too shocked to speak.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena walked through Future Cherry Grove, slumped and sniffling like she had been crying.

"I can't believe it. This future is just as bad as it was before." Jubileena said with a sniffle as a tear fell out of her eye.

However, unknown to her, something stomped up behind Jubileena and eyed her with something on her body like a snipe target.

"I can't even believe myself for saying all that stuff to Swizzle. Oh, what am I going to do now?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena looked up to see her oldest future son walking in the distance ahead.

"That's odd. I wonder what Swiss could be doing out here all by himself, especially with Jubilee lurking around." Jubileena said with a confused look.

A large metal foot stomped up behind her.

"Jubileena." the owner of the metal foot said in a deep voice.

Jubileena became confused and looked around.

"Did somebody call me?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena turned around, but before she could see who was behind her, a large metal hand suddenly sprung out and grabbed her, knocking her out before she had time to gasp or use the cherry bombs.


	11. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 11: Truth Revealed**

"And that's what happened so far. It was totally awesome when we crashed through the ceiling of Elana's room!" Cherry explained to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"And then you came, which started all that yelling and made mommy leave. And then that Roxanne person went after her, and then you asked who we were and Cherry started talking about how we went into the past to find our mom, and..." Berry started to explain.

"Your telling the story all over again!" Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally shouted.

Berry chuckled nervously.

"Oops." Berry said.

Vanellope started to think.

"Well, that doesn't really explain much." Vanellope said.

Damon pointed at Cherry and Berry.

"Well, the only thing that caught my attention is that these two are Jubileena's spawn." Damon said.

"What's a spawn?" Berry asked with a confused look.

Candlehead smiled.

"It's that little piece you move on a board when you play chess." Candlehead replied.

"Really? I knew it was something like that." Berry said with a smile, believing her.

"We got no time for games, you two. We got to work on getting Jubileena back home. But first, we've got to find her." Swizzle said angrily.

"Swizzle!" a voice called out.

Swizzle turned to see Roxanne, who was running towards him, out of breath.

"It's horrible!" Roxanne said frantically.

Swizzle frowned.

"Roxanne, what's going on?" Swizzle asked.

"It's Jubileena. I think she's in trouble." Roxanne replied while panting.

Everyone gasped.

"Something knocked her unconscious and dragged her away somewhere. I tried to stop them, but they were too fast." Roxanne explained.

Cherry, Berry, Twitchy, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally looked at each, feeling shocked.

"It couldn't be Jubilee, could it?" Cherry asked in shock.

Berry started tearing up.

"Mommy." Berry whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark area, Jubileena started to wake up. She groaned and held her head while she sat up. She looked around and noticed that she was in some type of futuristic prison with red laser bars.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Jubileena asked.

"I had you brought here." a cold familiar voice replied.

Jubileena gasped and turned to see through the bars. She noticed that Jubilee was walking towards her, and she gasped and shivered a bit.

"Jubilee Darkheart." Jubileena whispered nervously.

"Jubileena... long time no see." Jubilee greeted coldly.

Jubilee pushed a button on the wall that made the laser bars of the cell turn to regular metal bars. She then grabbed Jubileena by her shirt, pulled her against the bars, and stared her in the eyes.

"Did you have fun while I was stuck floating in a universe of nothing after you defeated me back in the past?" Jubilee asked angrily.

Jubileena seemed a little stunned and frightened.

"Uh... well, I..." Jubileena stuttered.

Jubilee let her go and dropped her onto the floor.

"What does it matter? I'm going to destroy you anyway." Jubilee said in a low tone.

Jubileena stood up.

"But... but how DID you come back? I thought you weren't supposed to exist anymore after I changed the future." Jubileena asked in shock.

Jubilee gave an evil chuckle and lifted up her mask to show a smirk. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Jubileena.

"It's quite an interesting story, actually. It all began yesterday afternoon down in your basement." Jubilee replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 4th 2128"_

 _Just like Jubilee said, a flashback went back to Jubileena and Citrusella's house in the future, down in the basement where a bunch of boxes and old junk were._

 _"Swiss, Jasmine, and Candiel! Go take my old tools down to the basement!" Swizzle's voice ordered from upstairs._

 _The door opened and Swiss, along with a boy and a girl, walked down the steps of the basement while carrying three large boxes that were full of inventing tools. The girl, who was named Jasmine Wipplesnit Sodagard and was Sticky and Cinndon's daughter, had pale skin, short dirty blonde hair that was tied in pigtails, and blue eyes, and she wore a brown jacket, a brown skirt, and black boots. The boy, who was named Candiel Wipplesnit Sodagard and was Sticky and Cinndon's son and Jasmine's younger brother, had pale skin, light blue hair, and blue eyes, and he wore a light blue jacket, gray pants, and black boots._

 _When the three of them got to the bottom, they set the boxes down on the ground. Jasmine and Candiel went back up the stairs, and Swiss attempted to follow them. However, he stopped and started to look around at all of the stuff that was in the basement. As he did, he spotted something suspicious behind two towers of boxes. He walked over and pushed the boxes aside to reveal Adorabeezle's old time machine, which she had let Swizzle keep after she finished renovating her lab. He curiously stared at it and touched it to see what it did. He took his hand off of the machine and noticed some dust that he caught on his hand from it._

 _Swiss then looked on the ground and saw an old remote lying right by him. He picked it up and pushed a large red button, which caused the remote to spark with electricity, and it even made the machine spark as the center of the arch got a strange glow. He_ _got a nervous look and slowly backed away as the machine continued to spark even more as a black boot emerged from inside of the portal. Swiss's eyes widened as he watched Jubilee emerge from the portal. Jubilee was hunched over and she held her head, looking weak._

 _"Oh... where am I?" Jubilee asked wearily._

 _Jubilee lifted up her mask, showing an exhausted look on her face. She looked around with blurry vision, and when it became clear, she saw Swiss sitting on the ground with a stunned look on his face. Jubilee stared at Swiss with a look of confusion._

 _"Swizzle?" Jubilee asked._

 _Jubilee lowered her mask back down and started to walk towards Swiss._

 _"At first, I thought that the kid was Swizzle when I first spotted him." Jubilee's voice explained._

 _Swizzle backed away as far as he could against the box behind him with a frightened look on his face as Jubilee walked over to him. When she reached him, Jubilee lifted up her mask and stared at Swiss._

 _"With closer observation, I was able to realize that he wasn't Swizzle, but his very own son. And because I realized that you had feelings for Swizzle even before I turned bad, I realized that he was probably your son as well." Jubilee's voice explained._

 _Jubilee smirked, lifted her mask back down, and walked away. She stopped a few feet away from him and laughed evilly._

 _"Soon you'll regret ever bringing my out of time. You and your mother." Jubilee sneered._

 _Jubilee then laughed evilly and shot a laser up at the ceiling._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 5th 2128"_

Back in the present (or future) time, Jubilee finished her story.

"So, if it weren't for that pathetic kid of yours, I wouldn't have been brought out of time to reek my revenge." Jubilee explained.

Jubileena was in shock over the story.

"So, it was Swiss who caused all of this?" Jubileena asked.

Jubilee put down her mask.

"Of course it was. It seems to run in the family, especially when he chose to make the stupid mistake of bringing you here to me even when I had already sent a weapon into the past to destroy you." Jubilee replied.

Jubileena gripped the bars.

"You'll never get away with this!" Jubileena yelled.

The lasers turned on, burning Jubileena's hands and forcing her to remove them from the laser bars.

"Think again. I won't just ruin your future... I'll destroy it." Jubilee said with her hands on the switch.

Jubilee then walked away. Jubileena gave a defeated sigh and sat on the ground with her elbows on her knees and her palms on her cheeks.

"This is hopeless." Jubileena whispered.

"Your not going to give up like that, are you?" a voice that sounded the same as Jubileena's voice asked.

Jubileena looked up.

"Huh? Who's there? Is that you, Jubilee?" Jubileena asked.

The figure laughed.

"Almost. I'm actually you." the person replied

"Me? I never thought that I'd be talking to myself before. Where am you anyway?" Jubileena asked, feeling confused.

"You can't see me now, but I'm in the cell that's three cells away from your's on the right." Future Jubileena replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But, how can you be me if I'm me? How did you get here anyway?" Jubileena asked.

"Jubilee captured me while I was on my way to see Taffyta, Taffyel, and their daughter. I did my best to fight her off, but she was too much. Now that she has me, there's no telling what she'll do to everyone else, especially my family." Future Jubileena replied.

Jubileena got a nervous look.

"That's terrible, me. We have to get out of here so you can help your family. Plus, we have to find Cherry and Berry's mom and save her from Jubilee, and there's no telling what she'll do once she finds Swiss out there." Jubileena said.

Future Jubileena sighed sadly.

"I'm just as worried as you are. But, don't you worry about their mom... she's just fine." Future Jubileena said.


	12. Future Jubileena

**Chapter 12: Future Jubileena**

After talking to Future Jubileena, Jubileena dozed off, and she was now lying on the ground asleep. While she slept, she was suddenly woken up by a strange noise. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Huh? Who's there?" Jubileena asked in a drowsy tone.

Jubileena suddenly heard what sounded like a metal door opening. She fully woke up, and she held her knees and cowered against the wall, thinking it was Jubilee.

"Don't... don't come any closer." Jubileena pleaded.

A tan hand suddenly pulled a switch that shut off the laser bars of Jubileena's cell.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

The hand then pushed a red button that made the metal bars go up, allowing Jubileena to go free. She had a puzzled look as she stood up and slowly walked out of her cell.

 _"Okay, what's going on here?"_ Jubileena wondered.

Jubileena turned around to see her savior, who happened to be Swiss.

"Swiss! Your here!" Jubileena said in shock.

Swiss raised his left eye and said nothing.

"How did you get here anyway?" Jubileena asked.

Swiss shrugged.

"I just... thought you could use a little help." Swiss replied in a shy tone.

Jubileena chuckled and hugged Swiss.

"Oh boy, did I need help. I thought that I was a goner as Jubilee's prisoner." Jubileena said with a smile.

Swiss pushed himself out of his past mother's grip.

"All I came here for was to get you out of here so you can go back to the past. You don't understand what I have to do." Swiss said.

"Well... actually... I really do." Jubileena said.

Swiss seemed surprised and turned back around.

"You were the one that brought back Jubilee Darkheart." Jubileena said.

Swiss frowned in guilt, and he crossed his arms and turned away from Jubileena.

"I guess I can see why you wanted to try and fix this so much." Jubileena said in realization.

Before Swiss could reply, a voice spoke up.

"Hey, fellas!" the voice called out.

Jubileena and Swiss looked around, and Jubileena recognized it.

"It's the voice who said she was me." Jubileena said. She then asked "Where are you?".

A hand waved out from one of the cells.

"Over here!" the voice replied.

Swiss gasped in shock and ran over to another control panel that was on the wall, where he pushed a lever and then pressed a red button. He and Jubileena then saw the cell unlocking like Jubileena's cell, and once it was unlocked, a figure stepped out.

"I'm glad I'm finally out of there." the figure said as they came into view.

The figure looked exactly like Jubileena and dressed the same as her, except she wore cherry earrings on her ears. Jubileena smiled in awe.

"Hey! Your the one that Jubilee said she was holding prisoner before!" Jubilee said. She then realized something and started to say "That would mean...".

The girl chuckled.

"That's right. I did say that I was you before... just from the future." the girl said.

Jubileena scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, I guess that makes a lot more sense." Jubileena said. She then asked "How did you end up here anyway?".

Future Jubileena got a serious look.

"Well, I do love a good flashback." Future Jubileena replied.

* * *

 _As Future Jubileena explained her story, a flashback went back to early that morning. Future Jubileena was happily driving down a street in Future Sugar Town in the future version of the Cherriot, and she was heading to Taffyta and Taffyel's house to see them and their daughter. Their daughter was a girl named Demetra Muttonfudge Fudgehead, who looked similar to Taffyta. She had pale skin, bob-cut styled brown hair with low front bangs, and brown eyes, and she wore a frosted strawberry themed cap, a white shirt, a pink jacket, white racing gloves, white-and-pink striped leggings, and pink shoes._

 _"I was on my way to visit Taffyta, Taffyel, and Demetra, their daughter, when I suddenly came across something odd." Future Jubileena's voice explained._

 _Future Jubileena stopped driving with a confused look, and she turned her head towards an ally, where she spotted something against the wall. Future Jubileena got out of the Cherriot, walked into the ally, and picked the object up to see that it was a beamsword handle._

 _"That's strange. Why does this look so familiar?" Future Jubileena asked._

 _"Maybe because it's mine." a voice replied coldly._

 _Future Jubileena turned around and gasped as something punched her further into the ally. Future Jubileena opened her eyes as she lied in a pile of garbage bags, but then she gasped and got an angered look when she saw who it was that attacked her._

 _"You!" Future Jubileena said angrily._

 _Jubilee started walking towards Future Jubileena._

 _"That's right, Bing-Bing. Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?" Jubilee asked._

 _Future Jubileena easily pushed the garbage bags off of her, and she stood up with a serious look._

 _"What are you doing here?" Future Jubileena asked angrily._

 _Future Jubileena generated a cherry bomb and threw it at Jubilee. Future Jubileena missed her by a hair, but the shock of the cherry bomb's impact beside Jubilee was enough to knock her to the ground._

 _"How did you come back?" Future Jubileena asked angrily._

 _Jubilee sat up._

 _"You really want to know?" Jubilee asked._

 _Jubilee swept kicked Future Jubileena onto the ground. She then picked Future Jubileena up by her shirt._

 _"You should thank that son of your's." Jubilee replied._

 _Future Jubileena's eyes widened in shock._

 _"What?" Future Jubileena asked._

 _"Yes." Jubilee replied._

 _Jubilee threw Future Jubileena on the ground and aimed her wrist ray at her. She then lifted up her mask and showed an evil smirk._

 _"But, your not the one I really want." Jubilee explained._

 _"As hard as I tried to defeat her... alas, I was defeated. She fired a paralyzing beam at me and I was unconscious for hours." Future Jubileena's voice explained._

* * *

Back in the present (or still the future), Future Jubileena finished her story.

"After that, she brought me here and held me prisoner so she could complete the rest of her plan. She wanted to destroy my past self, which is you, with a new weapon that she has. I just haven't figured out what it is yet. But, what I do know is that with you here, she's going to try and destroy all of us at once." Future Jubileena explained.

Future Jubileena then turned to Swiss and crossed her arms.

"And as for you, I can't believe that you didn't tell anyone about the fact that you released an evil alternate version of me into our time period. I'm also utterly shocked that you brought my past self here when you know how dangerous that could affect our timeline." Future Jubileena scolded in a serious tone.

Swiss put his hands in his pockets and looked away in guilt. Future Jubileena sighed.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to discuss this with your father later. But for right now, we have to get out of here and stop Jubilee before she does anymore damage. Swiss, you have to show us the way out of here." Future Jubileena said calmly.

Swiss nodded and started running to the exit, while Jubileena and Future Jubileena followed him.


	13. Family Reunion

**Chapter 13: Family Reunion**

Outside, where it appeared to be sunset, the cover of a manhole started opening up. Future Jubileena poked her eyes out and looked around, as if seeing if there was anyone nearby.

"The coast is clear." Future Jubileena announced.

Future Jubileena stepped out, followed by Jubileena and Swiss. Jubileena smiled and stretched out her arms.

"I'm glad to finally be out of there." Jubileena said.

Future Jubileena signaled Jubileena and Swiss to follow her.

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry and get back to my house before Jubilee tries anything dirty." Future Jubileena ordered.

Future Jubileena ran ahead, while Jubileena and Swiss followed her. On the way, Jubileena looked at Swiss.

"Hey, Swiss, I was wondering something. If you were the one who released Jubilee, why didn't you tell anyone?" Jubileena asked.

Swiss looked away from her.

"Because this was my fault, Jubileena. I knew that everyone would hate me for causing this and putting my mom in trouble." Swiss replied.

Jubileena sighed.

"I don't hate you, Swiss. In fact, it's actually all my fault for becoming her in the first place. But, everyone knows that you didn't do it on purpose." Jubileena said gently.

Swiss stared at Jubileena in surprise.

"But you know, I'm sure we can..." Jubileena started to say.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, a voice spoke up.

"Jubileena!" the voice shouted.

Jubileena stopped and gasped when she saw Swizzle running up to her.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena shouted.

Swizzle ran over and hugged her in joy.

"Oh, Jubileena, I was so worried! After Roxanne told us that you were captured, I thought I'd never see you again!" Swizzle said in relief.

Jubileena looked surprised.

"Really?" Jubileena asked.

"You bet." Swizzle replied. He then noticed Future Jubileena and asked "Who's this?".

Jubileena smiled.

"That's my future self." Jubileena replied.

Future Jubileena nodded.

"Swizzle, if your here, where's everyone else? Where are the kids?" Future Jubileena asked.

"They're with my future self. Sometime after you disappeared, robots showed up and attacked us." Swizzle replied.

Jubileena, Future Jubileena, and Swiss gasped.

"Then my future self and the future versions of my friends came and helped us, and I left to try and find you." Swizzle explained.

Future Jubileena held her head.

"Oh no! I hope they're alright." Future Jubileena said nervously.

Future Jubileena ran as fast as she could to Future Cherry Groove, while Jubileena, Swizzle, and Swiss followed her. When they finally reached Future Jubileena and Future Citrusella's house, Future Jubileena gasped as she saw that her house was nearly destroyed by the mayhem that Swizzle said had occurred.

"Oh no." Future Jubileena whispered.

Future Jubileena quickly went inside through a hole in the wall. She saw that the living room was completely destroyed with no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Future Jubilena asked.

Jubileena, Swizzle, and Swiss came in through the wall to see what was going on.

"Future me?" Jubileena asked.

Unknown to Future Jubileena, a large Licorice robot approached her from behind, ready to attack her. Jubileena saw it and gasped.

"Future me, look out!" Jubileena shouted.

Berry came out from a corner.

"MOMMY, NO!" Berry cried out.

To Jubileena and Swizzle's surprise, Berry generated what appeared to be a blueberry in her hand and threw it at the Licorice robot. The blueberry worked like Jubileena and Future Jubileena's cherry bombs, except it was a blueberry instead of a cherry, and the Licorice robot blew into pieces before it could attack Future Jubileena. Future Jubileena gasped, but then she smiled.

"Berry, your here." Future Jubileena said in relief and happiness.

Berry smiled and hugged her mother in joy.

"Mommy, your here!" Berry said in relief and happiness.

Cherry came out through the ceiling with Twitchy.

"Mom!" Cherry shouted.

Cherry ran over and hugged Future Jubileena.

"YouescapedJubilee'sclutches!" Twitchy said rapidly.

Twitchy followed Cherry and hugged Future Jubileena. Just then, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally came out from another room, along with the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves, except for Future Swizzle.

"Mom!" Elana shouted.

"Your back!" Daniel shouted.

Daniel and Elana ran up to Future Jubileena and hugged her. Future Jubileena smiled happily as she hugged her children, while the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, their future selves, and Swiss watched.

"It's great to see you kids are safe and sound." Future Jubileena said happily. She then got a concerned look and asked "But, where's your father?".

"Jubileena!" Future Swizzle's voice called out.

Future Jubileena, along with the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, turned to see Future Swizzle standing by another hole in the wall. Future Jubileena stood up and smiled.

"Swizzle!" Future Jubileena shouted happily.

Future Swizzle ran over happily, and he and Future Jubileena embraced happily as the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stared in shock.

"Jubileena, I was so worried when I found out that you went missing." Future Swizzle said as he held Future Jubileena.

Future Jubileena smiled.

"I felt the same way, about you and our kids." Future Jubileena said.

As the others continued staring at the couple, Swizzle got a shocked look as he realized something.

"Wait a minute... are those kids supposed to be... mine?" Swizzle asked.

"And if Swizzle's supposed to be the father of my future kids..." Jubileena started to say, also thinking what Swizzle had realized.

"Then that would mean..." Swizzle started to say.

Jubileena and Swizzle eyed each other in shock, not saying anything to each other, and they blushed a bit. When they finally turned their eyes away, Jubileena smiled happily and laced her fingers together in joy.

 _"It's true! Swizzle and I ARE married in the future, and we have six adorable kids. Oh, it's just too good to be true. And the best part, no Ro..."_ Jubileena started to think.

Jubileena's thoughts were interrupted when she and the others suddenly heard the sound of a pair of hands clapping. They turned their heads to see Jubilee coming in while clapping her hands in sarcasm.

"What a happy family reunion." Jubilee said coldly.

Future Jubileena walked away from Future Swizzle, and she glared at Jubilee.

"What are you doing here, Darkheart?" Future Jubileena asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to finish what I started." Future Jubilee replied. She then looked at Jubileena and said "And that means finally getting rid of you.".

Jubileena stood next to Swizzle with a serious look.

"I will not be defeated by you, especially when it comes to protecting my friends!" Jubileena shouted.

Jubilee stood where she was and looked around. She saw Swiss standing next to Jubileena, Berry with a sad and scared look, Cherry trying to look tough with Twitchy, Daniel and Elana huddled together in fright, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves prepared to fight her. She then looked at Jubileena and Swizzle, and she smirked.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you two have been busy." Jubilee sneered.

Swizzle looked embarrassed, but Jubileena glared at Jubilee.

"Of course we got busy! We've totally been getting busy! With going to the future, keeping those kids safe, saving the future me, and trying to stop you, we haven't had time for anything else!" Jubileena shouted boldly.

Jubileena stopped when she saw Swizzle sigh in annoyance, Swiss and Future Jubileena stare at her, Future Swizzle shake his head in frustration, Taffyta slap her forehead, Candlehead look at her candle, the kids looking confused, and the others looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Jubileena asked, confused.

Jubilee laughed in enjoyment.

"I love messing with your pathetic mind. But, now I think that it's time to get down to business." Jubilee said evilly.

"And just what do you plan on doing?" Future Snowanna asked angrily.

Jubilee lifted her mask up and smirked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything just yet." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee snapped her fingers and Roxanne walked up next to her.

"Roxanne?" Swizzle asked in shock.

"Roxanne! Even though I never really liked you, watch out! Jubilee's next to you!" Jubileena shouted.

Roxanne growled, and her eyes turned completely red. Swizzle became confused and nervous.

"Roxanne? What's going on?" Swizzle asked.

Roxanne turned to Swizzle.

"Sorry, Swizzle. I do like you, but I must destroy!" Roxanne said with the same look.

Suddenly, Roxanne's body suddenly split apart like armor and revealed her true form. She was a silver, white, and black muscular armored robot that had large bulky arms, giant fist-like hands that could rival Ralph's fists, and a large tail that had sharp spikes on it. Jubilee lowered her mask and smirked.

"Behold, my latest creation: the Roxanne-Bot 1923, a powerful robotic weapon that I designed as a way to lure you here to the future." Jubilee announced.

Jubileena stared in awe.

"Roxanne's actually an evil robot?" Jubileena asked. She then smiled and cheered "YES! SHE ISN'T A SUPER BEAUTIFUL GIRL AFTER ALL!".

Jubileena noticed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, the Future Sugar Rush racers, Future Cinndon, Future Candace, Future Toxika, Future Damon, Future Crepe, and Swiss glaring at her.

"Oh, of course that's also a bad thing." Jubileena said in an embarrased tone.

Jubilee glared at them.

"Now that your all acquainted, let's get down to destroying you all." Jubilee sneered.

Jubilee snapped her fingers, and the Roxanne-Bot growled and stomped towards the group.


	14. Revenge Of The Cherry Girl

**Chapter 14: Revenge Of The Cherry Girl**

"AAAHHHH!" Berry cried.

Berry jumped into Future Citrusella's arms and hugged her tightly. Citrusella would've said something, but she was scared herself. Future Vanellope got a determined look and turned to Future Rancis.

"Rancis, you take the kids and go somewhere safe." Future Vanellope ordered.

Future Rancis nodded.

"You can count on me." Future Rancis said.

Future Rancis gave Future Vanellope a quick kiss and then ran off, signaling all of the kids to follow him.

"Kids, follow me!" Future Rancis ordered.

Swiss, Cherry, Berry, Twitchy, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally began to follow Future Rancis.

"I'm coming, Rancis of the Future!" Jubileena shouted.

But before Jubileena could follow Future Rancis and the kids, the Roxanne-Bot grabbed her. Cherry, Berry, and Swiss turned around when they noticed what happened.

"Jubileena!" Swizzle shouted.

Nougetsia and Future Nougetsia shot icicles at the Roxanne-Bot. However, the Roxanne-Bot merely swatted away the icicles with a swipe of it's arm. It then retracted the spikes on it's tail, and with a single swing of the tail, Nougetsia and Future Nougetsia were sent flying like leaves in a storm. The Roxanne-Bot then pulled Jubileena in and held her against a wall.

"Destroy Jubileena!" the Roxanne-Bot said in a deep robotic voice.

Jubileena grunted in fear and shut her eyes. But then the Roxanne-Bot was suddenly kicked back, which caused it to drop Jubileena. Jubileena opened her eyes and saw that it was Minty who saved her.

"Minty!" Jubileena shouted happily.

Minty helped Jubileena back on her feet.

"No time to be laying around now, Jubileena. You have to go with Rancis's future self. You'll be safe there." Minty ordered.

Jubileena got an uncertain look.

"But what about you and the others?" Jubileena asked.

Minty smiled.

"We'll take care of it." Minty replied.

Minty then turned to the Roxanne-Bot in a fighting stance. Jubileena stood where she was and stared, not knowing what to do. Minty jumped into the air and kicked the Roxanne-Bot in the head, causing it to beep and grunt. Minty then attempted to punch through it's chest, but before she could, the Roxanne-Bot grabbed her and picked her up by her legs.

"Put me down, you moldy sack of garbage!" Minty yelled.

The Roxanne-Bot's hand turned into a ray gun, which it attempted to fire it at her. Future Minty gasped and spotted a table. She ran over, picked it up, and then jumped up and whacked the table over the Roxanne-Bot's head, causing the table to break in pieces and the Roxanne-Bot to drop Minty. The Roxanne-Bot fell to the ground disabled, and Future Minty panted heavily with her hands still grasped to a piece of the table. Cherry walked next to her while staring at what Future Minty had done.

"Wow. That was the most awesome thing that I've ever seen you do, Minty!" Cherry said in awe.

When Future Minty caught her breath, she smiled and looked at her friend's daughter.

"You think so?" Future Minty asked.

Jubileena walked over to her.

"I think so too." Jubileena replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves, except Future Jubileena, walked over.

"So do I." Swizzle added.

Swiss stood from afar, watching them. He then turned his eyes to see something.

"Mom." Swiss muttered.

The others turned to see Future Jubileena facing against Jubilee.

"It'll all be over soon, Jubilee." Future Jubileena said in a serious tone.

Jubilee took out her beamsword.

"You bet it will, Jubileena. I'll be the one destroying you and the future you hold, and no matter what you do, I'll still be here." Jubilee sneered.

Future Jubileena glared angrily and generated a cherry bomb. Jubilee shouted and jumped forward, attempted to slice Future Jubileena with her beamsword. Future Jubileena also jumped forward, throwing the cherry bomb at Jubilee in the process.

"Get her, Future me!" Jubileena shouted as she watched her future self fight with her evil future self.

"Kick her butt, mom!" Cherry shouted in excitement.

As Future Jubileena used her cherry bombs while Jubilee used her beamsword, Jubileena stopped momentarily, lifted her mask, and glared at Future Jubileena.

"What's the matter, Jubilee? Has floating in a universe of nothing made you lose your touch?" Future Jubileena asked with a sly smile.

Jubilee smirked.

"Oh, I haven't lost anything yet." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee shifted her eyes away from Future Jubileena, and she noticed Cherry and Berry standing together. Jubilee narrowed her eyes and quickly lowered her mask before suddenly firing a shot from her wrist ray at them. Future Jubileena gasped in shock as she saw the laser blast heading towards her two daughters.

"Cherry! Berry!" Future Jubileena shouted.

The two girls stood there in fear as the blast headed towards them. Jubileena started running towards them.

"NOOO!" Jubileena yelled.

Jubileena jumped as far as she could, flying towards her future daughters. She flew in front of them, and Cherry and Berry watched in awe as the blast that would've hit them hit Jubileena and pushed her into a wall, and the force of the impact caused the wall to crumble into pieces and fall all over Jubileena, burying her in debris.

"Jubileena!" Citrusella cried.

"Mommy?" Berry asked with tears filling her eyes.

"No." Future Jubileena whispered.

Future Jubileena was punched away by Jubilee. As Future Jubileena landed on the ground, Jubilee walked over to her.

"I thought that I'd make one last strike before 'it' happens." Jubilee said coldly.

"What's 'it'?" Berry asked.

Crumbelina looked down and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Berry, your see-through." Crumbelina said in shock.

Crumbelina was right. Berry's hand was starting to turn transparent. Berry noticed that, and her whole body suddenly blinked with a bright flash.

"Wha... wha... what's happening?" Berry asked with a scared look.

Berry's body blinked again, and her body started fading away in sparkles, which seemed to disappear into nothing. Cherry held her hand out to where Berry was.

"Berry?" Cherry asked in confusion and fear.

Swizzle became confused.

"Berry? If she's gone, then that must mean..." Swizzle started to say. He then gasped in shock and said "No, it can't be!".


	15. A Disturbance In Time

**Chapter 15: A Disturbance In Time**

Swizzle quickly ran over to the area where Jubileena was thrown. Swiss joined him, and the two quickly moved the debris.

"Jubileena! Jubileena, are you okay? Say something!" Swizzle asked as he moved the debris.

As Swiss brushed the debris out of the way, he soon spotted a hand with it's fingers slowly fidgeting, and faint groaning was heard from beneath a large piece of debris. Swiss was relieved to see that Jubileena was still moving.

"Jubileena!" Swiss shouted.

Swiss held his hand out, and the piece of debris levitated and moved out of the way (yes, he has psychic abilities like Swizzle). When Swiss moved the piece of debris, he and Swizzle saw Jubileena lying in the debris, unconscious and looking in terrible shape.

"Jubileena!" Swizzle cried.

Swizzle picked Jubileena up. Jubileena slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Swizzle and Swiss staring at her.

"Swizzle... Swiss..." Jubileena stuttered weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Future Rancis, Twitchy, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally were in the backyard of the house.

"I'm telling you, kids, Jubileena is going to defeat Jubilee." Future Rancis said reassuringly.

"You really think so, dad?" Lucy asked.

Future Rancis smiled at his daughter.

"You bet, Lucy." Future Rancis replied.

Just then, the Sugar Rush racers (except Jubileena and Swizzle), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves (except Future Jubileena) ran outside.

"Guys, something bad happened!" Torvald said frantically.

Future Rancis, Twitchy, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally turned to her.

"What is it, Torvald?" Daniel asked.

"Jubileena got..." Torvald started to reply.

Before Torvald could finish speaking, Elana began to blink, just like Berry did. She looked at her hands, which were transparent, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, their future selves, and the other kids noticed.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Elana?" Future Swizzle asked in concern.

As Daniel also began to blink and disappear, Elana vanished and Daniel gasped.

"Hey, we're... disappearing." Daniel said nervously.

Daniel vanished, and Future Candlehead ran over to their spots.

"Elana! Daniel! Where did you two go?" Future Candlehead asked.

* * *

Back with Jubileena, Swizzle, and Swiss, Swizzle held Jubileena in his arms while he sat on his knees.

"Jubileena, are you okay?" Swizzle asked.

"I... I can't feel my legs." Jubileena replied weakly.

Swizzle got a sad look, and Swiss leaned over to Jubileena.

"Jubileena... Berry's gone. She disappeared. If she's gone, then that means that the rest of us will also be gone." Swiss said in a low tone.

Jubileena continued to lie there, but she had a sad look, knowing what was happening. Just then, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves ran into the room.

"Dad!" Cherry shouted.

Cherry ran over to them, and she jumped into Future Swizzle's arms.

"Cherry, what's wrong?" Future Swizzle asked.

Future Swizzle gasped when he saw Cherry disappearing as well.

"Dad, something's happening! Jubilee blasted our past mom away, and then Berry disappeared, and now I'm disappearing!" Cherry replied frantically.

Cherry suddenly vanished in Future Swizzle's arms, and Twitchy ran over in panic.

"Cherry!" Twtichy cried.

Twitchy also began to vanish. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves watched in fright as he started disappearing. However, Adorabeezle frowned.

"There seems to be a disruption in the time space continuum." Adorabeezle said.

"YOU know about this?" Taffyta and Future Taffyta asked at the same time in disbelief.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Yeah, I've studied up on things like this. I'm a prodigy, what do you expect?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Wait... blasted? If what you said is true, Adorabeezle, and the past Jubileena is hurt, then that would mean..." Future Swizzle started to say.

Future Swizzle gasped in realization. Meanwhile, Swizzle continued to hold Jubileena.

"Jubileena, your going to make it! I know it!" Swizzle said frantically.

As Swiss watched them, his body suddenly blinked, and his eyes widened when he saw that he was disappearing as well. He crawled over to Jubileena and Swizzle.

"Jubileena!" Swiss cried.

Jubileena slowly turned her head to him.

"Swiss?" Jubileena asked.

"Jubileena, it's all my fault! If I hadn't caused all this, it wouldn't be happening!" Swiss frantically said as he continued to disappear.

Jubileena weakly smiled.

"No, Swiss, it's not your fault. If it hadn't been for you, I never would've met you and everyone else, and I would have never seen the great future that awaited me." Jubileena said weakly.

Swiss teared up, and he blinked again. He held his hand out to his past mom.

"Jubileena!" Swiss cried.

"Swiss." Jubileena said weakly.

Jubileena slowly held her hand out and held Swiss's hand before he finally vanished away. Jubileena gave a weak sigh and dropped her arm down. Swizzle began to stand up with Jubileena still in his arms.

"Jubileena, don't worry! I'll get you help and everyone will be alright!" Swizzle shouted.

"Swizzle, wait!" Jubileena weakly ordered. Swizzle sat back down, and Jubileena said slowly "I... just want to say... that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things that I said before.".

Swizzle sighed.

"No, Jubileena, there's no need to say that your sorry. If there's anyone that needs to be apologizing, it's me. You were right about Roxanne. I should have listened to whatever it was that you were trying to tell me." Swizzle said sadly.

Jubileena started to groan in pain, and she started to lift her arm up. However, Swizzle put it down.

"Don't strain yourself, Jubileena. I'm going to..." Swizzle started to say.

However, before Swizzle could finish speaking, Jubileena interrupted him.

"No! I... must... do this." Jubileena said.

Jubileena slowly reached into her pocket. She pulled out the small box, but unknown to her, the potion that she got earlier fell out of her pocket and dropped onto the ground. Jubileena then held the box up to Swizzle with both of her hands.

"Swizzle... if... I... had done this sooner... would you... marry me?" Jubileena asked weakly as she started to breathe heavily.

Jubileena opened the box to show Swizzle the ring inside, which made Swizzle gasp in shock and then tear up.

"Oh, Jubileena... of course I would." Swizzle replied with a smile.

Jubileena gave a weak smile and sigh.

"That's... good to know." Jubileena said weakly.

Jubileena closed her eyes, and her arms suddenly dropped, resulting in the box and ring falling to the ground.

"Jubileena! Jubileena, wake up! You can't go like this!" Swizzle yelled as he held her up.

But no matter how many times he shook her, Jubileena still lied in his arms, motionless.

"No! This can't be it!" Swizzle cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Future Jubileena dropped a cherry bomb that she had generated, fell to the ground, held her chest, and groaned in pain as she began to vanish.

"What's... happening?" Future Jubileena asked in pain.

Jubilee walked up to her.

"It's just like what I knew would happen. Jubileena Bing-Bing is finally gone, your disappearing into oblivion, and I'm still here." Jubilee replied coldly.

"No... it can't... end like this." Future Jubileena said weakly.

Future Jubileena groaned and closed her eyes, and she finally vanished away.


	16. Potion Of Life

**Chapter 16: Potion Of Life**

Swizzle held Jubileena, who lied dead in his arms after being blasted by Jubilee. He continued to sob with his head lying on Jubileena's corpse.

"Oh, Jubileena, I can't help feeling that it's my fault that this happened. You wouldn't be here like this if it weren't for me!" Swizzle sobbed.

"Swizzle! Jubileena!" a voice called out.

Swizzle looked up to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves run up to him and Jubileena.

"Guys, we..." Future Swizzle started to say.

Future Swizzle stopped when he and the others spotted Swizzle holding Jubileena's corpse.

"What happened?" Future Swizzle asked in shock.

Future Swizzle rushed over to them and placed his hand on Jubileena's forehead. Candlehead followed and grabbed Jubileena by her shoulders.

"Jubileena, you can't sleep now! You have to wake up and help us!" Candlehead cried.

Tears flowed out of Swizzle's eyes.

"Candlehead, can't you see? Jubileena isn't sleeping! She's dead." Swizzle snapped.

Candlehead gasped in shock.

"Dead?" Candlehead asked. Candlehead then put her arms out and got a determined look, and she said "I shall restore her!".

Candlehead began to inhale deeply, but before she could do anything to Jubileena, Citrusella put her hand over Candlehead's mouth and stopped her.

"Don't even try it!" Citrusella snapped.

Citrusella let go of Candlehead and then looked at Jubileena with a worried look.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Citrusella asked nervously.

Future Swizzle sighed deeply and put his hands on his head.

"It's no use. Jubileena's gone, and the kids are gone." Future Swizzle replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves started sobbing over the loss of Jubileena. But as they did, a black boot suddenly stomped behind them.

"Am I too late for the mourning party?" a voice asked coldly.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves turned around to see Jubilee.

"What are you still doing here?" Crepe asked angrily.

Citrusella pointed at Jubilee.

"Yeah! You killed Jubileena, so you should be gone because of the Time Paradocter thing!" Citrusella added angrily.

Jubilee shook her head and lifted up her mask.

"Poor fools. You still don't get it, do you? I killed Jubileena, so her good future self and her children have disappeared, and I still exist." Jubilee replied.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?" Swizzle asked angrily with tears pouring down his face.

Jubilee smirked.

"It's simple. I'm evil." Jubilee replied. She then put her mask down and said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to take over. And if you promise not to interfere, then let's just say that you won't be joining Jubileena if your lucky.".

Jubilee started walking away, but as she did, something blasted her from behind and knocked her far away. The blast had come from Future Swizzle, who's hands were glowing green.

"I will NOT just let you leave and get away with destroying my family!" Future Swizzle said angrily.

Future Swizzle then flew after Jubilee, leaving the others alone. Taffyta groaned.

"Oh great. Now a deranged lunatic is about to take over this future, we're stuck here with a lifeless shell of one of my friends, and her future husband just left us to go stop her." Taffyta said angrily.

"And we have to go stop her too." Vanellope said.

"What? I was dragged here by Swizzle and some girl, who was really an evil robot, to go drag Jubileena back to the past before she..." Taffyta started to ask in shock.

Taffyta stopped talking and took a look at Jubileena's lifeless body, which made her lips quiver.

"We can't just let Jubilee run around the future and destroy what awaits us. Even if Jubileena gone now, she would want us to stop her." Swizzle replied.

"Jubileena would want US to stop her? This is all her fault!" Taffyta said angrily.

Taffyta then looked back at Jubileena, and she got a depressed look and put her hand over her face.

"Oh, who am I kidding? She's gone forever now! She had a great future ahead of her and she just lost it in ten minutes!" Taffyta cried.

Swizzle held Jubileena's hand tightly.

"Your right, Taffyta. We lost her, and I lost her forever now." Swizzle said.

Citrusella fell to her knees.

"No! My sister can't be dead!" Citrusella sobbed.

Citrusella looked up and saw the energy potion on the ground, and she picked it up.

"What's this?" Citrusella asked.

Swizzle looked over and saw Citrusella holding the potion.

"I don't know, Citrus. I've never seen that before." Swizzle replied.

Citrusella sighed.

"Well, I might as well have something to drink." Citrusella said.

Citrusella opened the potion and attempted to drink it. But she ended up missing her mouth, and the potion flung over her shoulder and splashed all over Jubileena's corpse. Swizzle gasped after seeing Jubileena get covered in the blue liquid, and he turned to Citrusella.

"Citrusella!" Swizzle said angrily.

Citrusella groaned after seeing what happened.

"I'm so sorry!" Citrusella said frantically.

Candi took the bottle away from Citrusella.

"Give me that!" Candi ordered.

However, no one noticed the potion beginning to seep into Jubileena's mouth.

"Jubileena... I know you can't hear me, but all this time... I really did lo..." Swizzle started to say.

Future Damon looked up, and he gasped and pointed at Jubileena.

"Look!" Future Damon shouted.

Future Gloyd glared at Future Damon.

"Damon, don't interrupt!" Future Gloyd ordered.

"But look!" Future Damon repeated.

Swizzle looked down at Jubileena, and he saw that her eyelids were twitching and her fingers were moving.

"Jubileena?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena suddenly opened her eyes and took a gasp of breath with her tongue sticking out like she was gagging in disgust.

"Blah, that was the worst thing that I've ever tasted." Jubileena said. She then got a smile and licked her lips in delight, and she said "But, it does have a wonderful blueberry aftertaste.".

Swizzle gasped and then smiled.

"Jubileena, your okay!" Swizzle said happily.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves smiled. Jubilena noticed that Swizzle was still holding her in his arms.

"Swizzle? What's going on?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

Swizzle smiled, stood up, and hugged Jubileena.

"Oh, I'm just relived to see that your alright." Swizzle replied.

Jubileena seemed surprised, and she blushed. But then she smiled.

"Yeah... I'm glad to be alright." Jubileena said.

Citrusella pulled Jubileena away and hugged her tightly.

"Jubi! I'm glad that your alright too." Citrusella said in relief. She then got a confused looked and asked "By the way, what was it like being dead?".

"Hmm... I don't know. One minute I was here, and the next I couldn't see or feel anything." Jubileena replied with an unsure look.

Suddenly, a sparkle of light and then a small flash appeared before Swiss suddenly reappeared. He stood there a bit shocked, and then more flashes of light appeared with Twitchy reappearing, followed by Cherry, Berry, Elana, and Daniel.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Berry shouted happily.

Berry ran over and hugged Jubileena and Swizzle. As she did, another sparkle of light appeared and Future Jubileena reappeared, looking dazed. She groaned and looked around.

"Oh... what just happened?" Future Jubileena wearily.

"Mom!" Swiss, Cherry, Berry, Twitchy, Daniel, and Elana each shouted.

The kids ran over and hugged Future Jubileena. Future Jubileena smiled and hugged her children.

"Oh, kids!" Future Jubileena said in happiness.

Jubileena ran over to Future Jubileena.

"Future me, you won't believe what happened! Jubilee killed me, and then you and all the kids disappeared due to a Time Paradox thing, and then I felt the taste of that High Inducing Energy Potion that Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally gave me and I suddenly woke up in the arms of Swizzle." Jubileena explained.

Swizzle walked over to them.

"She's right. Jubilee left to take over the Sugar Rush of this time period, and my future self left to stop her." Swizzle explained.

Future Jubileena thought about it and then growled in frustration.

"This is bad. We have to leave immediately to find Jubilee." Future Jubileena said.

Jubileena nodded.

"Your right, Future me! I will go and stop her once and for all!" Jubileena said.

Swizzle ran up to Jubileena.

"Jubileena, you got killed when you faced her the last time." Swizzle said nervously.

"I know, Swizzle. But, this is what I have to do. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I'm pretty sure that this has something to do with a destiny related thing. Something is telling me I have to defeat Jubilee again, or else my future will never be the way that I've always dreamt of it being." Jubileena said in a solemn tone.

Everyone remained silent, but after a few moments, Swiss approached Jubileena.

"Jubileena, if your going to stop Jubilee, I'm with you." Swiss said.

Jubileena seemed shocked by what Swiss said.

"But, Swiss, I..." Jubileena started to say.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, Swiss spoke.

"I promised that I would try and stop her. But now, I'm going to stop her with you." Swiss said.

Jubileena thought about it and then smiled.

"Well, I accept your help." Jubileena said, shaking Swiss's hand.

"Mind if I tag along?" Cherry asked as she popped in with them.

"I'mgoingtoo! I'mgoingtoo!" Twitchy shouted rapidly with a huge grin and his right eye twitching.

"If Cherry and Twitchy want to go, I want to go too." Berry said, standing in between Cherry and Twitchy.

"We're coming too!" Daniel and Elana said in unison.

Kevin, Lucy, and Sally, who had been watching the whole thing from the stairs, walked into the room.

"So are we!" Kevin said.

Future Jubileena crossed her arms.

"Hold on a second, kids. None of you are allowed to go... without parental supervision." Future Jubileena said.

Swizzle stood next to Jubileena.

"None of you are leaving without me!" Swizzle said.

Citrusella put her arm around Jubileena, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves walked up to them.

"And not without your sister and best friends." Citrusella added.

Jubileena nodded.

"Alright then. Let's head out." Jubileena ordered.

Vanellope nodded and faced everyone.

"Sugar Rush, Unite!" Vanellope shouted.

Cinndon blinked in confusion.

"What was that?" Cinndon asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"That's a battle cry that I just thought of for the team." Vanellope replied.

Cinndon nodded in understanding. Jubileena then ran off, while the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, their future selves, and the kids followed her.

However, once they were gone, the deactivated Roxanne-Bot stirred and twitched. And in the void of it's black eyes, a single spark of red spread.


	17. Rematch Of The Century

**Chapter 17: Rematch Of The Century**

Outside of the house, Future Swizzle flew at Jubilee with a karate kick. But, Jubilee swiftly dodged Future Swizzle's attack and then karate chopped him into a cherry tree.

"You can't defeat me, Swizzle. You NEVER could." Jubilee taunted, standing a few feet away from him.

Future Swizzle stood up and glared at Jubilee.

"You can destroy everything that I hold dear, but nothing is going to stop me from giving you a taste of your own medicine!" Future Swizzle said angrily.

Jubilee laughed maniacally,

"Oh, and if you can't stop me, who will?" Jubilee asked tauntingly.

"How about me?" a voice asked.

Future Swizzle turned to see Jubileena standing a few feet away from them with her hands on her hips and a bold smirk on her face.

"Or me?" another voice asked.

Future Jubileena stepped out from behind Jubileena and stood next to her in the same position. Jubilee lifted up her mask in shock, while Future Swizzle smiled happily.

"Your alive?" Jubilee asked. She then laughed and put her mask down, and she said "Well, since you two are still alive, I'll just have to be the one to KICK you back to death.".

"Sorry, I don't have plans of dying yet. But while I speak, I should mention that you will be through with trying to destroy my future." Jubileena said in a bold tone.

Jubilee smirked.

"Really? Says who?" Jubilee asked.

Suddenly, Jubilee was punched away by Daniel (who had super strength) with a punch. Daniel smiled in triumph before running off, and Jubileena spoke.

"Says my future son." Jubileena replied.

Future Jubileena reached into her pocket and gave Jubileena the beamsword that she had found earlier that day.

"Here. Use this in addition to the cherry bombs." Future Jubileena said. She then quickly ran over to Future Swizzle and held his hand, and she said "I'm glad your alright.".

"I'm just glad to see that your alright, along with the kids." Future Swizzle replied with a smile. He then asked "Shall we finish Jubilee off?".

"I'm ready when you are, Swizz." Future Jubileena replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Jubileena watched the couple. Swizzle walked over to her and smiled nervously.

"Hey, Jubileena?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena faced him.

"Yes, Swizzle?" Jubileena asked with a smile.

Swizzle nervously shifted his feet.

"Listen, Jubileena, I was thinking that maybe we could..." Swizzle started to reply.

Before Swizzle could finish speaking, a large metal fist grabbed Jubileena. She turned her eyes to see the Roxanne-Bot staring her in the face with a growl.

"Roxanne the Robot!" Jubileena said in a bit of a muffled tone while in the Roxanne-Bot's tight grasp. She then asked nervously "Well, I see that you've woken up from your nap. Do robots take naps?".

The Roxanne-Bot tightened it's grip on Jubileena, making it hard for the girl to breathe. Swizzle jumped onto the the Roxanne-Bot's back.

"Let her go!" Swizzle ordered.

However, the Roxanne-Bot used it's large metal tail to swing at Swizzle and knock him away. It then turned it's attention back to Jubileena, who was turning blue from lack of oxygen, but after it did, someone suddenly tapped on the Roxanne-Bot's shoulders. It turned around and spotted Berry standing in front of it. Berry generated a blueberry bomb and dropped it in front of the Roxanne-Bot. The blueberry bomb exploded, sending the Roxanne-Bot flying to the ground.

"Don't hurt my daddy!" Berry cried.

Cherry jumped out and generated a cherry bomb (she also has the ability to generate cherry bombs), and she dropped it by the arm that was holding Jubileena. The cherry bomb exploded and dented the arm, allowing Jubileena to fall out.

"And don't hurt my mom!" Cherry yelled.

Jubileena lied on the ground in a dazed state. Twitchy ran over to her in a fast speed (he has super speed), and he started shaking Jubileena by her shoulders.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe!" Twitchy said rapidly.

Finally, Jubileena inhaled deeply and exhaled, now back to normal.

"What happened?" Jubileena asked.

Berry smiled and hugged Jubileena.

"Mommy! That big mean robot didn't hurt you, right?" Berry asked.

Jubileena shook her head.

"Not too bad. If it hadn't been for you guys, I would've been dead again!" Jubileena replied with a weak smile.

But unknowingly to Jubileena, Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy, the Roxanne-Bot's eyes started to glow red again. Jubileena stood up and looked at the kids.

"Well, I better go see if Swizzle's alright and then find your other folks before..." Jubileena started to say.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, the Roxanne-Bot swung it's tail at Jubileena and knocked her away. Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy gasped.

"The big mean robot is awake!" Berry cried.

* * *

Jubileena landed on a pile of rubble, and she groaned in pain.

"Oh... it can't get any worse than this." Jubileena muttered.

As soon as she said that, a black glove burst out of the rubble and grabbed Jubileena by her shirt. Jubileena screamed as Jubilee emerged out of the rubble that she had landed in after Daniel punched her. Jubileena got a scared look as Jubilee stared her in the face.

"Your mine." Jubilee said coldly.

* * *

The Roxanne-Bot stomped towards the kids. Berry and Twitchy cowered in fear, but Cherry got into a fighting stance with a determined look on her face. The Roxanne-Bot attempted to smash them with it's fist, but before it could, Swizzle showed up and blasted it away with an energy blast.

"Dad!" Cherry said in surprise.

Swizzle walked over to them.

"You kids okay?" Swizzle asked in concern.

Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy nodded in response.

"Where's Jubileena?" Swizzle asked.

Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy looked at each in an unsure way of how to answer. Swizzle got a panicked look and turned away.

"Alright, I got to go find her. You kids stay there and don't move!" Swizzle ordered.

Swizzle then flew off past the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, their future selves, Swiss, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally. Swiss narrowed his eyes and turned to Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally, and he started whispering something to them. When he finished, he turned around and flew off without another word.

"Is he crazy? Do you really think we can do something like that?" Lucy asked the other kids.

"We have to try. If we can, we'll be able to help my mom." Elana replied.

* * *

Back in the house, Jubileena threw a cherry bomb at Jubilee, who dodged it. Jubilee then kicked Jubileena against the wall, and Jubileena slid onto the floor, groaning in pain. She opened her eyes and saw Jubilee standing right in front of her. Jubilee took out her beamsword and glared at Jubileena.

"Your even more irritating then I remember. It'll make destroying you all the more sweet." Jubilee said coldly.

Jubileena glared at Jubilee.

"I won't let you do that! If you destroy me, my future self won't..." Jubileena started to say.

Jubileena stopped talking, and her eyes widened in realization. Jubilee laughed and drew out her beamsword.

"You think I don't know that? I said I wanted to destroy your future, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Jubilee sneered. She then raised her beamsword above Jubileena, and she sneered "Only this time, I'm going to make sure that it stays destroyed.".

Jubilee then swung her beamsword at Jubileena. However, it was suddenly blocked by another beamsword that was held by Jubileena, who had taken the beamsword that Future Jubileena had given her out at the last minute to protect herself. Jubileena smirked.

 _"I guess this is what the future me meant when she said I needed this."_ Jubileena thought.

Jubilee pulled her beamsword away and growled angrily. She then swung it again, but Jubileena rolled out of the way to avoid it. Jubileena got back onto her feet, and Jubilee turned around and swung her beamsword at Jubilee, who blocked it with her own beamsword.


	18. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 18: The Final Showdown**

Berry screamed as the Roxanne-Bot stood up in an attempt to attack her, Cherry, and Twitchy again.

"What do we do? That big mean robot is going to be mean to us, and mommy and daddy aren't here! What do we do?" Berry asked in fear.

Candlehead ran up to them.

"I'll save you!" Candlehead replied.

Berry got behind her.

"Aunt Candlehead!" Berry shouted in surprise.

Candlehead smiled.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be safe." Candlehead said reassuringly.

The Roxanne-Bot approached them. Candlehead yelled and fired torrents of fire at the Roxanne-Bot. However, the Roxanne-Bot was fireproof, and it advanced through the fire before grabbing Candlehead by her throat and throwing her way. Cherry got in front of Berry and Twitchy.

"Hold it right there, you big bucket of nuts and bolts! You pick the wrong stunt girl to mess with!" Cherry shouted.

The Roxanne-Bot suddenly grabbed Cherry by her hair.

"Destroy Jubileena's future!" the Roxanne-Bot said.

The Roxanne-Bot's red eyes began to glow and charge up. Cherry struggled to get loose.

"Let me go!" Cherry shouted.

Cherry punched and kicked, but her efforts didn't work.

"Cherry!" Twitchy shouted.

Twitchy began speeding around the Roxanne-Bot, rapidly punching the metal, but it seemed ineffective.

"No, no! Don't hurt Cherry!" Berry cried while frantically flailing her arms and legs.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves stood from afar, trying to think of a plan as to how to stop the Roxanne-Bot before it could kill Cherry. Suddenly, Sticky spotted a 'Do not flip' switch on the Roxanne-Bot's back. She frowned, walked over, and easily flipped the switch. When the Roxanne-Bot's eye beams were fully charged, it began to fire them at Cherry. But once Sticky flipped the switch, the eye beams froze when they were inches away from Cherry. The red eyes disappeared and the robot made a powering down noise. Berry and Twitchy stared at the deactivated robot until Cherry pulled herself out of it's grip and kicked it down, which made the Roxanne-Bot suddenly explode. Berry jumped into Sticky's arms.

"Aunt Sticky! You beat the big mean robot!" Berry said happily.

Sticky smirked and placed Berry on the ground.

"Yeah, but don't forget that it was Miss Dangerous over there who blew it up." Sticky said.

Sticky then looked around and noticed something.

"Hey, where's Jubileena and that mopey kid of her's?" Sticky asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena and Jubilee were still beamsword fighting. Jubileena put up a good fight, but she was not able to get through Jubilee's defense. When Jubilee threw a powerful swing at Jubileena, the girl quickly used her own beamsword to block it, but she struggled to hold back her swing as hard as she could. But then Jubilee suddenly kicked Jubileena back, and Jubileena landed onto a couch that softened her impact. Jubileena immediately opened her eyes and saw Jubilee running towards her with her own beamsword, not saying anything else.

Jubileena flinched in fright, thinking that it was the end for her, knowing that Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally didn't have anymore of their energy drinks. But, when Jubilee was about to stab Jubileena with her beamsword, Swiss suddenly leaped out from behind the couch and shot an energy blast at Jubilee, knocking her away from Jubilee. Swiss landed on the ground, and Jubileena widened her eyes in shock at what she saw her quiet older son do.

"Leave... her... alone." Swiss said slowly while glaring at Jubilee.

Jubilee sat up and lifted up her mask, showing a smirk to Swiss.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jubileena's son. Or should I say... my son?" Jubilee asked.

Swiss stood where he was, glaring angrily at Jubilee and not saying anything. Jubilee stood up.

"I suppose I should let you live, since I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Although once I destroy your goody-goody mother, you won't even live anyway." Jubilee said.

Jubilee then lowered her mask and aimed her wrist ray at Jubileena. She fired a laser, but Swiss used his telekinesis to pull Jubileena away, and the laser missed them both. Jubilee growled in annoyance.

"They're more irritating in twos." Jubilee muttered angrily.

* * *

Jubileena and Swiss hid in another room, and Jubileena sighed in relief and hugged Swiss.

"Thanks, Swiss. Your a lifesaver!" Jubileena said.

Swiss pushed her away again.

"There's no time for that. If we want to get rid of Jubilee for good, you have to go with my plan." Swiss said in a serious tone.

"You have a plan?" Jubileena asked.

"Yes, and it involves you." Swiss replied.

"Me?" Jubileena asked.

Swiss pulled Jubileena close and whispered into her ear. Jubileena nodded and the two of them split up. Five minutes later, Jubilee crashed into the room with her beamsword in her hand.

"I know your in here, Bing-Bing. You can't hide from me forever. You already know that." Jubilee sneered.

Someone walked up behind her.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked.

Jubilee turned around and lifted her mask with a smirk.

"Coming straight at me is a very foolish thing to do." Jubilee replied.

Jubileena grinned slyly.

"Well, I never said that I was smart." Jubileena said.

Jubilee scowled.

"You never will." Jubilee sneered.

Jubilee jumped forward with her beamsword and she tried to slice Jubileena in half, but Jubileena jumped to the side, and Jubilee missed her.

"If you want to destroy me, you'll have to catch me first." Jubileena said.

Jubileena then ran away, laughing madly. Jubilee growled in annoyance and put down her mask before running after her. Jubilee followed Jubileena down the stairs that led to the basement, and when she reached the basement, Jubilee looked around to see Jubileena nowhere in sight.

"Come out!" Jubilee ordered.

Jubilee was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown away. Jubilee angrily stood up to see Swiss.

"Big mistake, kid." Jubilee growled.

Jubilee charged at Swiss with her beamsword. However, Swiss quickly ducked and used his telekinesis to pull the beamsword out of Jubilee's hand, and then while she was distracted, he punched her in the face, knocking her mask off. Jubileena, who was hiding behind a large box, watched the battle going on between her future son and her evil future self. She saw Swiss showing no emotion while Jubilee got an angrily glare, grabbing Swiss by his jacket.

"Your going to regret ever doing that." Jubilee threatened coldly.

Jubilee began to repeatedly slam Swiss's side into a self that had a bunch of various items on it that began to fall off, due to Swiss being slammed into the shelf. Jubileena quietly gasped at seeing her son being tortured by Jubilee, and then she closed her eyes and quivered, unable to see anything else. She wanted to rush in, but something seemed to be holding her back.

Jubilee smirked in satisfaction as she continued to slam Swiss. But as she did, a voice suddenly spoke up.

"STOP!" the voice shouted.

Jubilee turned around and saw Jubileena coming down at her from the air. Jubileena hit Jubilee with both of her fists, knocking her away and making her drop Swiss to the ground. Jubileena panted with a look of rage on her face.

"Maybe you can capture my good future self, and maybe you can send an evil robot to deceive my friend, but no one, I mean no one, not even you, can hurt my boy." Jubileena said angrily.

Swiss's eyes widened in shock to see Jubileena like that. Jubileena turned to her son.

"Swiss... let's finish that plan you came up with." Jubileena said.

Swiss nodded with a determined look and he turned his head.

"Now!" Swiss yelled.

In the back of the basement, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally started activating the time machine.

"Power's back and charging up!" Elana noted.

"The date's inputted!" Daniel also noted.

"We're ready when you are!" Sally shouted.

Jubilee kicked away a box that was on top of her from when she landed on the ground from Jubileena's punch.

"You think you can still win? I'm still stronger than you!" Jubilee yelled.

Jubilee walked over, grabbed Jubileena by her shirt's collar, and held her up.

"You still fear me!" Jubilee snapped.

Jubileena closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, looking frightened. But then she suddenly narrowed her eyes and a frown appeared on her face, which shocked Jubilee.

"No... I'm NOT. Not anymore." Jubileena said fiercely.

Jubileena grabbed a hold of Jubilee's fist that was holding her, and with all of her strength, she swung Jubilee to the side and pulled her off. Swiss then turned to the five other kids and gave Sally a signal. Sally nodded and pushed a button on a remote that made the portal glow. Jubilee leaned over in pain and growled angrily at her past self. Jubileena stood where she was with a determined look and generated two cherry bombs.

"What are you doing?" Jubilee asked with a confused look.

Jubileena didn't reply. She threw the cherry bombs at Jubilee, and before Jubilee could get out of the way, the cherry bombs landed on the ground in front of her. They exploded, and the impact sent Jubilee towards the time machine. Swiss ducked out of the way as Jubilee flew back into the time machine's portal.

"NOOO!" Jubilee screamed.

Elana grinned and unplugged the time machine, allowing it to power down for no chance of Jubilee ever coming back through.

"We did it!" Kevin cheered.

Swizzle came downstairs and looked around frantically. He spotted Swiss and ran over to him.

"Swiss! Where's Jubileena?" Swizzle asked.

Swiss pointed over to Jubileena, who stood with her back turned and hunched over. Swizzle and Swiss ran over to Jubileena, and Swiss put his hand on her back.

"Jubileena, are you okay?" Swiss asked.

Jubileena turned around and wiped the sweat off of her forehead with her hand.

"Phew! That got kind of messy. Well, at least we won." Jubileena said with a sudden smile and cheery tone.

Swiss got an odd look, feeling confused to see Jubileena suddenly happy, even after all the rage that she felt. Swizzle smiled warmly and hugged Jubileena, which made her get a surprised look and blush.

"Oh, Jubileena, I'm so glad I found you. Jubilee didn't hurt you, did she?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena got a look of realization, and she looked at Swiss.

"Uh... can you excuse me for a second?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena stepped past Swizzle and walked over to Swiss.

"Listen, Swiss, I'm sorry that plan didn't go quite the way you planned. Especially since you got pummeled, I beat Jubilee, and knocked her back to the time stream." Jubileena said in a sheepish tone.

Swiss got an awkward look.

"Well..." Swiss started to say.

Before Swiss could finish speaking, a voice spoke up.

"Guys! We've been looking everywhere for you." the voice said in relief.

Future Jubileena appeared from upstairs with Future Swizzle. Future Swizzle ran up to Swiss and hugged him.

"Oh, Swiss, I'm so glad that your safe." Future Swizzle said happily.

Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally ran over to them.

"You should've seen what happened, mom and dad." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Elana added.

Future Jubileena looked around.

"Where's Jubilee?" Future Jubileena asked in confusion.

"That's what Daniel and Elana were saying! You should have seen what Swiss and your past self did!" Sally replied.

Future Swizzle walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Future Swizzle asked with a suspicious look.

Jubileena smiled.

"It is true, guys. You don't have to worry about Jubilee anymore." Jubileena replied.

Future Jubileena smiled.

"Why don't we find the others and all of you can explain what happened down here?" Future Jubileena asked.


	19. Beginning Of The Future

**Chapter 19: Beginning Of The Future**

After Jubilee's defeat, Jubileena, Swizzle, Future Jubileena, Future Swizzle, Swiss, Daniel, Elana, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally met up with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, their future selves, Chrry, Berry, and Twitchy. They went into the living room, where Jubileena explained everything that had happened in the basement.

"I can't believe you beat Jubileena, mom! I wish I could have seen that." Cherry said to Jubileena in awe.

"Yeah, your a hero!" Berry shouted.

"Wait, I thought I was the hero here!" Sticky said in shock.

Jubileena smiled.

"You are a hero, Sticky. If you hadn't defeated the Roxanne-Bot, we'd all be doomed." Jubileena said.

Twitchy turned to Sticky.

"Yourheronumbertwo!" Twitchy said rapidly.

Future Jubileena smiled.

"We're all heroes." Future Jubileena said.

Jubileena nodded.

"Future me is right. I couldn't have beaten Jubilee without all of you guys." Jubileena said. She then turned to Swiss and said "Especially you.". And then she turned to Swizzle and said "And you, Swizzle.".

Swizzle smiled.

"It was a pleasure, Jubileena. But, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you." Swizzle said.

Jubileena got a surprised look as Swizzle reached into his pocket and took out the small purple box that Jubileena had. He opened it up to show the ring back inside. Jubileena immediately recognized it.

"Hey, that's my... I mean…" Jubileena started to say. She scratched the back of her head and got a nervous look, and she started to say "Um, back there, I remember you saying...".

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, Swizzle put his hand on her shoulder, which made Jubileena stop and stare at him.

"I said yes, remember?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah... back when..." Jubileena started to say.

Jubileena paused and shifted her eyes to the left to see Citrusella giving her a wink and a thumbs up, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and their future selves urging her to continue. Jubileena looked back at Swizzle, and she smiled.

"You see, Swizzle... all this time, I thought that I'd never get the courage to ask you. But, after all the wackiness that's happened, I now know of the wonderful future that I have waiting. And best of all... it's with you." Jubileena said.

Jubileena then hugged Swizzle, which made the group go 'aww'. Citrusella smiled and wiped away a tear.

"My older sister is growing up." Citrusella said happily.

Taffyta smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time." Taffyta said happily.

Future Jubileena turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Alright, fellas, we better get you all back to the past so all of the events that lead to this future can occur!" Future Jubileena said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Your right. Let's go!" Vanellope ordered.

They went downstairs to the basement, which was still pretty messy from the fight that had occurred. Adorabeezle and Future Adorabeezle ran over to the time machine.

"I'll go set it to the correct time period." Adorabeezle said.

"And I'll help." Future Adorabeezle added.

Damon turned to Future Jubileena and Future Swizzle.

"So, Jubileena, what are you and Swizzle going to do now, since your place is totally trashed?" Damon asked.

Future Jubileena smirked.

"Don't worry. We can get the Felix of this time to fix it." Future Jubileena replied in a confident tone.

Suddenly, the time machine turned on, and Adorabeezle and Future Adorabeezle stepped out from behind it.

"It's all ready." Future Adorabeezle announced.

Future Nougetsia smiled.

"Well done, Beezle." Future Nougetsia said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe said goodbye to their future selves and the kids, and then they left. The last ones still remaining were Jubileena and Swizzle.

"A little thanks for helping us." Cherry said with a wink.

Daniel and Elana hugged Jubileena and Swizzle.

"Good luck in the past." Daniel said, hugging Swizzle.

"It was nice meeting our parents from the past. We'll miss you guys." Elana said, hugging Jubileena.

Jubileena smiled, and she and Swizzle hugged Daniel and Elana.

"I'll miss you two also." Jubileena said.

"You guys take care of yourselves now. Listen to your parents, and you, Kevin, Lucy, and Sally work hard on those inventions of yours." Swizzle said warmly.

"Make some more of that High Inducing Energy Potion too. It really does work." Jubileena suggested.

Daniel and Elana nodded and walked off. Cherry, Berry, and Twitchy then walked up to Jubileena and Swizzle. Berry jumped onto Jubileena and hugged her.

"Goodbye, mommy and daddy. Thanks for beating Jubilee." Berry said.

Jubileena giggled in delight.

"It was our pleasure." Jubileena said.

Twitchy jumped in delight.

"Yourawesome! Yourfromthepastandyourawesome!"" Twitchy said rapidly while jumping in delight.

Cherry giggled.

"You ARE awesome, mom and dad." Cherry said.

Jubileena turned to Cherry.

"A little word of advice from your future mom though, Cherry. Try and lay off all of those dangerous stunts you do." Jubileena said.

Cherry groaned and slumped.

"Aw, come on, mom. You know that I love doing that." Cherry said in disappointment.

Swizzle looked at Cherry.

"She's right, Cherry. You should stop before you break something important." Swizzle said.

Cherry sighed.

"Alright, I won't do anymore stunts." Cherry said. She then smiled and said "Much.".

Swizzle turned to Jubileena.

"Well, you think we should be going back now?" Swizzle asked.

"You bet, Swizzle." Jubileena replied. She then looked back and said "Although, there's something I should do first.".

Jubileena walked to the front of the basement, where Swiss was standing alone.

"Hey, Swiss. Well, I guess this is goodbye... for now." Jubileena said.

Swiss turned his eyes away from Jubileena.

"Yeah... I guess." Swiss said shyly.

Jubileena frowned.

"Listen, Swiss, I know that we haven't really seen eye-to-eye, and I know that I didn't really follow that..." Jubileena started to say.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, Swiss spoke.

"Are you kidding, Jubileena? You were awesome." Swiss said.

"I was?" Jubileena asked in surprise.

Swiss nodded.

"Well... I mean, yes. You beat Jubilee, and... saved me." Swiss replied sheepishly.

Jubileena smiled and laughed.

"You were pretty amazing yourself, Swiss." Jubileena said.

Jubileena then hugged Swiss, but then she realized something and quickly let him go.

"Oops. I forgot you didn't like that." Jubileena said.

Swiss chuckled lightly.

"Thanks." Swiss said. He then frowned and said "I guess this really is goodbye. And... I'm sorry about everything that I said before. I just thought that since I was the one who caused this, I should be the one to fix it on my own and that... I didn't need you.".

Jubileena sighed and held Swiss's face.

"Swiss, there's no need to apologize. So what if you made a mistake like bringing an evil version of me into the future? You fixed it, you and me both. We made the perfect team back there, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Jubileena said.

Swizzle removed Jubileena's hands from his face and smiled.

"Thanks... for everything, Jubileena." Swiss said. He then shifted his eyes away and said "Your the best... mom.".

Jubileena heard what Swiss said, and she smiled happily and moaned excitedly as if she wanted something. Swiss noticed that and got a somewhat annoyed look as he reluctantly spread his arms out.

"Hooray!" Jubileena cheered.

Jubileena ran up to Swiss, happily hugging him. Swiss just stood in her arms, not saying anything. Jubileena finished hugging him and let go, and she walked over to Swizzle.

"Well, Jubileena, you ready to head on home and continue towards our future?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena grinned.

"I'm ready." Jubileena replied.

Jubileena and Swizzle held hands and then jumped into the portal. The future Sugar Rush racers, the future Cinndon, the future Candace, the future Toxika, the future Damon, the Future Crepe, and the kids waved goodbye.

"Bye, past mommy and daddy! See you again soon!" Berry shouted.

Swiss walked over next to Future Jubileena.

"Hey, Swiss? Next time you accidentally bring a horrible villain to this time, how about warning me before you bring my past self here?" Future Jubileena asked.

Swiss smiled, which no one seemed to notice.

"I'll keep that in mind, mom." Swiss replied.


End file.
